The Journey And Excitement Of A New Life
by MarvelousN16
Summary: With Naruto being gone. Our new hero enjoys his new life to the max. Watch as he gets a chance to turn his fantasy into a reality by using Naruto's body. OC x Kushina x Female Kyuubi x Sakura x Hinata. Filled with plenty of adventure and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Well it was another day in the village hidden in the leaves. Our protagonist Naruto Uzumaki was going through another dreadful day. He had just got done being beat up again by an angry mob. Naruto was never the one to give up easily but he was tired of all of this pain

Physically, mentally and emotionally he was drained. The only time now that Naruto didn't feel any pain was when he was asleep. Sleep was his paradise besides ramen and training. Naruto knew things would change as the graduation exams were coming up in a couple days.

However he was beginning to question did he truly want to continue on in this path of life. He was depressed. Didn't really have many friends besides Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame and the hokage. He was tired of they hateful looks he received. The over priced food, the beatings and the unnecessary rudeness of the people. Even most people in his class was mean to him. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Hinata were the exceptions.

Although Hinata is a little weird because she stalks him sometimes. Yes Naruto found out Hinata has been stalking quite some time ago. It was during one of his training session. He had spotted her hiding behind some trees. The blond wanted to ask her about it but decided against it to spare her the embarrassment.

Naruto wished that he could just be at peace. He was done with everything. But he knew that it wasn't really any way to get out of it. Little did he know that he was being watched by the Shinigami himself.

The Shinigami has been watching over Naruto ever since he sealed the nine tails inside of him. The Shinigami whose name was Rick felt bad for the young lad. He wanted to help before but couldn't due to certain circumstances. Now however those circumstances are no longer a problem and he could do whatever he wanted. So he decided to pay the boy a visit as soon as he reached his home.

It was late when Naruto finally reached his apartment. He was happy to finally be able to go to sleep and enjoy not being in pain. He walked inside and sat someone sitting on his bed.

Rick had long white hair and wore a long white rob. He had horns and a purple face. He smiled at the boy when they met eye contact. "We've finally met young one." Rick said.

Naruto at first wanted to scream saying there was a ghost in his apartment. But instead he just took a deep breath and slapped himself to see if he was dreaming. When he saw that Rick was still there he just sighed. "You know at this point. I don't even care if there is a ghost in my home. Are you here to haunt me sir?" He asked.

Rick was a bit surprised that the boy didn't freak out. Most would when you see a ghost inside your house. He just chuckled. "No I'm not here to haunt you. I'm actually here to help you out." Rick told him.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Why would you want to help me?"

"I've been watching you your whole life kid. I know how bad you got it here. I'm technically the one who sealed the fox inside you as well." Rick said

Naruto looked confused. "Huh I thought the fourth hokage did? At least that's was Kyuubi told me."

"He did but he summoned me to do the actually summoning part. It's called the Shiki Fujin. I would tell you about it but that's not important at the moment. By the way when did you find out about the fox? I'm actually good friends with her." Rick asked.

Naruto shrugged. "About a year ago when I was laying in a coma inside the hospital. We had met and gotten to known each other during that time. She's really the only person I fully trust now a days. Nobody knows that I know though since I'm assuming that jiji-hokage knows." He told Rick.

"I see oh and sorry for not introducing myself but I'm Rick. I'm the Shinigami." Rick voiced.

"Nice to meet you Rick. I'm Naruto but you probably already know that. So can you tell me why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to offer you a choice." Rick said.

"A choice? What kind?" Naruto questioned.

"A choice to free you from this world. Well at least consciously." Rick told him.

"Can you explain?" The blond asked.

Rick nodded. "I know that you're tired of dealing with the pain kid. I know you're not the giving up type either but this is a lot for anyone to handle. So I'm here to offer you the choice of letting me put you in a suspend state. Your mind and body will be asleep and separated from your body but your body will remain here. I can travel between different worlds and universes. I so happened to know a certain person who I have been watching as well. He wants to escape his world and live out his fantasy dreams. Believe me when I say he is very informed about everything that goes on in this world. But anyways yeah you'll basically be asleep and dreaming good dreams. The person will also have your memories and such since your body will be his if you agree." Rick explained.

Naruto stood there and thought about the offer he was just told about. He really didn't have too many attachments to this place. He knew Kyuubi would miss him.

 **'** **I think you should do it Naruto-kun. You only get an opportunity like this once in life. Besides I know Rick, he's a good person. He didn't have a choice but to seal me at the time. And it would be stupid of you not to considering as much as you've been through. We both know how much you like to sleep anyways. I'll miss you greatly and hopefully this new person is just as entertaining as you**.' Kyuubi told him.

Naruto got his thoughts together and made up his mind. "Ok I'll agree. Just make sure the person you're picking isn't a bad guy. I don't want him using Kyuubi-chan to do bad things to the village."

"Don't worry kid. Trust me he'll do anything but that. I've been watching him for a long time and If I know him the way I think I do. He'll gladly take your place here." Rick assured.

"Ok before we do this. Do you know who my parents were? Jiji says he doesn't know but I can tell he's lying. Kyuubi-chan said she was going to tell me once she thought I was ready. Seeing as if I'm going to be asleep for the rest of my life. I wanna know before I do this." Naruto asked.

"Yeah I do. Your parents was Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Rick said.

Naruto facepalmed himself. "How the hell did I miss that. I look just like him. Oh well thanks Rick. So when will this happened?"

"Once you got to sleep tonight. You will stay asleep forever or until I decided to wake you up. Although you won't be in your body if I do. I'll put your soul into a spare if need be." Rick informed him.

"Ok I guess I'll be waiting then." Naruto said.

Rick nodded and disappeared. He made his way to the boy he was thinking of putting inside of Naruto's body. The Shinigami traveled to another universe. Once he reached his destination.

He saw a boy who looked to be around 16-17 years of age. He was surrounded by a bunch of technology. Of course Rick knew what everything was from being around for so long. The boy was fairly built and tall. Being around 6'6 in height. He had black hair with brown eyes. The boy was laying down on his bed scrolling through his IPhone 7.

 **(Change of POV)**

Rick decided to introduce himself so he cleared his throat. I turned around and his skin paled instantly. This caused me to scream. "AHHH!"

The Shinigami couldn't help but laugh at me. I started shaking in fear. "Aw man I don't wanna die so soon. There is tons of anime I haven't watched yet. Oh shit the numerous of fanfiction I haven't discovered yet?!" I was thinking of everything that I was going to be missing out on.

After Rick was done laughing. He held his hand up to try to calm me down. "Calm down young one. I'm not here to take your soul...well actually I am.." Rick drifting off which only caused me to become even more frightened. "But it's not what you think! You're not going to die. I'm here to simply offer you a choice that will change your life." Rick said.

I looked at him with interest hearing that. "What kind of a choice? Are you a ghost or something?" I asked.

"I'm known as Rick The Shinigami. But just call me Rick. I'm the guy who collect souls from all universes when any form of species dies. However I tend to watch over humans a lot more than anything. You're an interesting bunch I'll tell you. As odd as this may sound. I've taken an interest in you kid. You've lived an interesting life so far but I know that you feel as if you don't belong in this world." Rick stated.

My eyes widen in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Didn't you hear me kid? I've taken an interest in you. Meaning I've been watching you for quite some time. But anyways look do you know about Naruto?" Rick asked.

"Naruto? You mean the anime Naruto?" I questioned him a bit confused.

Rick nodded. "Yeah well you see. Naruto is an actual world but in a different universe. It's so happened that your world portrays their world as an anime. In a sense, all worlds are connected one way or another. What I'm offering you is a chance to go an actually live in that world and become something great."

If my eyes couldn't widen anymore than they did before. They sure as hell did now. "So lemme get this straight. You are offering me a chance to escape this world where I feel like I don't belong. To go to the world of one of my top 5 favorite anime's? If you're telling the truth then I don't even need to think about this I'm definitely taking up that offer. Who the hell wouldn't." I told Rick.

Rick just laughed. "I like you kid. I get the feeling that me and you are going to be good friends."

"Me too Rick. I mean it would only make sense to be great friends with the guy who is going to change my life for the better. But explain to me why is this happening?" I asked him.

"Well you finished you finished the whole show right?" He asked.

"Yeah I did awhile ago. I know about 90-95% of most things that happened. Some things I may have forgotten." I told him.

"Ok so here's how it is. In this world the show is already finished. However in the world I'm taking you to. It hasn't gotten nowhere near that point yet. They are around the time that Naruto is about to graduate from the academy. The Naruto there is tired of going through the constant pain he has to endure." Rick said.

"I would be too. I would've been tried to leave that village if I was him. But it's not like he knows where to go exactly." I voiced.

"Yeah well I felt bad for not being able to do anything to help him. I couldn't do anything because of certain circumstances at the time. But now I can. The one thing that takes the pain away from him is sleep. So I offered him the choice of being put to sleep. He won't be dead, he just won't be conscious. His mind and soul will be separated from his body. But you can't just take a soul out like that when you're an jinchuuriki. Especially with a seal like Naruto's. In order for his body to not explode with a mass amount of demonic chakra causing 75% of the country to be disintegrated. Another soul needs to replace his. That's where you come in. I'm going to put your mind and soul into his body. You will gain his memories of everything that ever happened to him. Along with a bit of his personality fusing with yours. You'll also know all of his feelings towards people. Don't forget about the pain he's gone through. You will be able to feel that as well to understand him more." Rick explained.

"Well that does make sense. What will happened to my body though?" I questioned.

"I can just take it with me and store it somewhere. Don't worry about anyone noticing you're gone. I can alter their memories so that they won't even know you existed." Rick told me.

I looked down a bit. "It's not like many will care anyways. I won't miss it at all. I do appreciate the things that I've learned here but overall it's not where I want to be. At least this way I can pretty much live out my fantasy dream." I said.

"Yeah so before I start this whole process. Is there anything you wish for me to add for your enjoyment. I can tell your new life is going to be quite entertaining. So I'm going to be helping you out a lot. Anytime you need anything I'll help you out." Rick informed me.

"Thanks Rick I appreciate that and do you really mean anything? Like powers and other stuff?" I questioned him.

"Yeah kid anything. Usually I'm not supposed to interfere with mortal affairs but since I'm in control now. Fuck the rules." Rick shrugged.

I laughed at Rick. "Oh yeah I definitely can tell. M and you will be very good friends. Well I do have several things that I can things I can think of. Some very useful ones."

"Lay it on me kid." Rick voiced.

"Alright first thing is that I want 2 kekkei genkais. Although I don't know if the Uzumaki Adamantine Chains are a Kekkei Genkai. If they are then that would be technically three. I'm pretty sure Naruto probably has the special chakra to use it. Anyways I want to be able to use ki like the characters is Dragon Ball Z does. I wanna be able to shoot out ki blasts and fly at high speeds. The second one is the ability to use spiritual energy." I said.

"Ok I can understand the first one but why the second?" Rick asked.

"I'm about to tell you why. I want to be able to use Ichigo's zanpaktou from Bleach. That is my favorite anime if we aren't including Dragon Ball Z. I want to be able to use Zangetsu because Ichigo looked like a badass at times when he used it. This way I'll be able to use bankai if I have spiritual energy." I told Rick.

"Oh ok I got it now. Damn your sword will be way cooler than the legendary seven swords of the mist." Rick voiced.

"Definitely, now another power is that I want to be able to age a person. So if someone wanted to be 22 again instead of 32. I'll be able to make it happened."

"Now that's a tricky one. I can do it with ease but you gotta give me a good reason since that's the type of power gods usually have." The shinigami said.

"Well I have a good amount of anime crushes in the show. I want the ability so I won't have to worry about fucking 12 year olds. It'll be better for me if I'm able to make them 16 so I won't have to wait years to fuck them." I informed him.

A perverted grin formed on Rick's face. "Mind telling me which ones?"

"Sure but question first. Is the fox a boy or a girl. In the anime they voice her as a guy. But I've seen many fanfictions that make her a girl. Like they'll ship the female version of it in a human form with Naruto. So it's got me wondering. Plus if it's a demon I'm sure it can change its gender if it wanted." I explained to Rick.

"Oh I see where you're going with this. Yes the fox is a girl. She was originally born a girl actually. This world must have portrayed her as a guy to add more effect since she's a demon. She's also my friend by the way. I would tell you her name but I think it's best to let her do that." Rick told me.

"Good so yeah it's her Kushina-"

"Woah woah woah! You want Kushina? You know that's his mom right? Plus she's dead." Rick said.

I shrugged. "So I could care less and besides she's way too beautiful to pass up. I actually have a huge crush on her but let me finish explaining before you interrupt me. Ok so like I was saying I want female kyuubi, Kushina, Sakura, Hinata and maybe another one if it comes up. Those are the girls who I want to be in love with and eventually marry. I should be able to do so because of the CRA. They won't have a choice but to put me in it since I'll have a couple bloodlines. The girls who I want to fuck are Ino, Anko, Temari possibly along with Karin and maybe Kurenai. The first four are going to be my main focus though. I like Sasuke since he was my favorite character but fuck that guy. He's not worth the trouble. He should've been shipped with someone else. Sakura should've been with Naruto. I don't have any issues with Hinata but I think their relationship was forced. It's just my opinion. But yeah the ability will be very useful for those two. And anyone else who wants a piece of me." I explained to Rick.

Rick had anime tears coming down his eyes. "Kid you are on the right track already. You'll most certainly become my best form of entertainment yet! But how are you going to get Kushina?" Rick asked.

"I was just about to get to that. You can revive people right?" I asked.

"Ye- oh of course so that's what you want me to do. Hmm alright I can do that." Rick said.

"Ok but can you take me to see her soul so I can actually talk to her and Minato about this. I don't wanna just revive her and forced this on her. She could be happy where she is right now."

"Yeah we'll do it as soon as we are done here. So what else do you want?" Rick asked.

"I want female kyuubi to be able to come out of the seal. Just adjust it to where she's able to come out on her own free will with an actual real body she can use. I don't want her stuck inside me if I'm going to be with her. Also let her have access to her chakra still while she's out of the seal. This way she able to fight if she has to." I told him.

"I also want you to bring a couple things with me. Like my phone and game system. My Naruto video games and speakers. I need you to also make sure I have a lot of money. I know Naruto probably has some sort of inheritance. But I probably won't have access to that for awhile. This way I can buy some clothes, food and maybe improve the apartment he lives in. I'll also be able to spoil any of the girls. So yeah make sure I'm basically rich."

Rick nodded. "That's easy enough. I was planning on bringing that phone and game of yours anyways. I know that game is a form of entertainment for you. I'll be adjusting that phone so you'll be able to contact me and talk to the spirits of the deceased whenever you want to."

"Cool that'll come in handy. Also I want to add some changes to his body. If anyone ask, I'll just say it's apart of my bloodlines. I want you to make his body muscular. Girls like muscles so it'll be easier for them to be drawn to me. I want you to increase my height to around 5'9. I'm sure he'll grow to be at least 6 feet eventually. Add two streaks of the color red to his hair and make it a bit longer. Keep it spiky though. Make his two top fang teeth longer. Girls will go nuts when they seen them with my whiskers. Last thing is to give me the ability to change my eye color. I just want to be able to have Kushina's eyes. So I wanna switch between her and Minato's color from time to time." I said.

"That's quite the requests. You sure you didn't forget anything. It won't matter if you did. Since I can always add it." Rick said.

"Nah I believe that's all I have for now. I'm ready to start a new life. I'm honestly shaking in excitement about this." I told Rick.

"Good oh yeah just so I don't forget to tell you. After we're are done talking to Minato and Kushina. That's when I'm going to start to process. It'll be painful but you'll black out within 5 seconds of feeling the pain. Once you wake up you should feel very different." Rick informed him.

"I figured it would be some type of pain doing something like this. I don't mind it though it'll be worth it once I wake up."

"By the way kid. You've never told me your name. I known I've learned it before while watching over you but I sorta forgot it." Rick asked.

"My old name is no longer worth mentioning. It'll be apart of my old life and since I'm starting new. I'm starting with a new name as well. For now on my name will be Dash Fury. Although I'll be called Naruto Uzumaki for a long time. So you could also say that is my name.." I said to him.

"Well Dash Fury looks like we are in for the time of our lives. Now it's time to go visit Minato and Kushina." Rick voiced.

"Ready whenever you are Rick!" I shouted excitingly.

Rick put a hand on my shoulder and everything turned into a blur.

 **A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading the first chapter! Just a word of warning. This OC is going to be very powerful. Maybe even godlike. So if you don't like mary sues or super mary sues then this story is not for you. I'm not going to be doing too many crossovers. If I do it'll only have something to do with his abilities. Most chapters will be longer than this one. See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the blur cleared up and I could see again. When I looked around we where standing on white clouds. It was a few houses on them which caused me to become confused. "There's houses in heaven." I asked out loud.

"Yes there is. What? You didn't think that souls just sleep outside did you?" Rick asked.

"Uh yeah I did. Never would've guessed that houses can be built on clouds." I voiced.

Rick just shrugged. "Believe me Dash. You would be surprised by a whole lot of things if you seen as much as I have. This isn't shit compared to most of what I saw. Now come on knowing those two they should be waiting on me to tell them what's going on."

"Wait they know already?" I questioned as we walked to the door.

"They know what's going on with Naruto since they can see what's going on in that world from here. They've been watching over the village ever since they've died. Trust me when I say that both aren't too happy with the treatment of their son." Rick said as he knocked on the door.

Soon the door was opened by none other than Minato Namikaze himself. "Oh Rick you're finally made it." The blond looked down at me. "Who is he?" He asked Rick.

"The kid who is taking over your son's body now let us in." Rick told him.

"Sure follow me." He leads us inside. We walked into a room where Kushina Uzumaki was sitting at. My heart skipped a beat. This all just felt too good to be true. I was standing in front of one of my biggest anime crushes. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. It got even worse when she turned around and smiled.

"Rick it's good to see you again." Kushina said.

"Good to see you as well Kushina." Rick replied.

Kushina then looked over to me and smiled again. My heart rate started to increase. "Hello I believe we haven't met before. Care to introduce yourself?" She asked in such a genuine tone.

"I-I'm D-Dash Fury." I said while stuttering. I wanted to punch myself for looking like an idiot.

Kushina just laughed. "There's no need to be so embarrassed you know. I won't bite."

"Sorry I was just a bit nervous about meeting you." I told her.

"It's fine don't worry. Now can you explain what's going on Rick?" She asked.

"Yeah so as you guys know. Naruto soul is being put to sleep soon." He pointed his thumb at me. "Dash here is the one replacing his soul. He's from a different universe. But he knows all about the elemental lands. In his world, you guys were apart of a tv show. The show is called Naruto. He's watched the entire show and knows what has happened in the past and future. But he actually personally requested to come visit you. More specially you Kushina." Rick explained.

Minato looked over. "Really that's cool can you answer a question or two for me?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

"Uh sure, it's not everyday you get to talk to the legendary fourth hokage." I said.

"It can be everyday with the way I set your phone up." Rick added.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Hold on before you answer Minato's questions. Why did you want to meet me specifically?" Kushina asked me.

I took a deep breath. This could either go very good or very bad. Knowing Kushina's anger hopefully I'll be able to escape this alive. "I...I wanted to meet you to ask if you were given the choice would you become alive again?" I told her.

Kushina had a thinking face on. "Hmm well as much as I don't like the villagers. Yeah I would come back to life if I could. Why do you ask?"

"Look I don't want to sound disrespectful to you or Minato. I have the upmost respect for both of you. What I want is for you to come back alive and live your life with me." I voiced to her.

It was dead silent for a moment. I was beginning to regret coming here but I shook it off immediately. I came here knowing what could go wrong. Plus I definitely would've regret not coming to see Kushina knowing how I felt about her.

"Why do you want Kushina to come live with you." Minato asked. His tone wasn't in anger. It was laced with curiosity.

"Because I want to be with her. In my world since you guys are a tv show. You sometimes develop crushes on certain characters. Kushina is one of them. She's definitely in the number one or two spot. I wish to cherish her by my side. I know it may be a bit weird since I will be in your son's body. But it won't be like I'll look the exact same as him. I asked Rick to make a few changes to it. I just had to come here and ask otherwise I would've regret not taking the chance of admitting my feelings to one of the people I feel strongly about. I will understand if you completely disagree. Minato all I asked is that you don't kill me with your Rasengan. Kushina please be easy with the chains." I said with sincerity.

"If this will help I already know exactly how his body is going to look. Here I'll show you Kushina." Rick told her as he snapped his fingers.

Images immediately flooded into Kushina's head. Her eyes had widen greatly. She blushed and even had a drop of blood come out of her nose. She took a napkin to wipe of the blood. Although he blush was still showing. "Well someone sure is sexy. I'm sorry but I can take you up on your offer since I'm happily married." Kushina said to me.

I sighed but smiled. "I understand I just wanted to at least try."

"Actually I think you should do it Kushina." Minato spoke.

I had to slap myself to make sure I was hearing right. Did Minato Namikaze just agree to the idea of letting his wife be with another man? This can't be really happening..can it?

Kushina looked at Minato with surprise on her face. "What? But Minato I don't want to just leave you he-" She tried to say but Minato cut her off.

"I know you don't but I honestly think you should do this. I want you to go back and experience life again. Plus you can get revenge on a few people who hurt our son. I also trust this guy. I can tell he genuinely loves you. You can see it in his eyes. I rather you go back with someone who actually cares about you and enjoy life. Than just sit here with me for all eternity." Minato explained.

My mouth was hung wide opened. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I'll vouch for him. Trust me I've felt his intentions about this. He does really love you. Although you should explain the whole thing Dash." Rick said.

I nodded. "You see there are also a few other people who I have feelings for. One is Kyuubi. Two are classmates of Naruto's. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. I want to be put in the CRA to marry you four. But there are some other girls who I just want to have sex with. Strictly sex since I don't plan on falling in love with them. I know it may seem a bit much to take on. But believe me when I say. I'll treat you the absolute best I can. I'll love you unconditionally. But you just have to share me. You and Kyuubi will be getting most of my heart while the other two have the rest. Please just give me a chance Kushina. I promise I'll do my best to make you happy." I voiced with confidence.

Kushina was staring at me in the eyes. I stared right back. We didn't break eye contact for a solid 3 minutes. Eventually a smile crept onto her face. "Ok I'll do it."

I fell comically with my feet in the air. Quickly I rose back up. "Are you serious?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah my main concern was with how Minato would feel. But with him egging me to go. I don't see why not. Besides you seem like an interesting character who will have some exciting things happening around you. And I don't mind sharing you as long as you don't plan on marrying too many people. I can deal with Kyu-chan and I know of the other two you speak of. Sakura actually reminds me of myself in my childhood. Hinata is such a cutie so I don't disagree with your choices. You having sex with other girls is fine with me. If what you say about having crushes is true. Then it would only make sense that its girls who you want have sex with. My only request is that you don't get any girl besides the four who you plan to marry pregnant." Kushina told him.

"Don't worry I can help him out with that. I'll give him a jutsu that will make sure he doesn't get any one pregnant unless he wishes too." Rick informed her.

"Thank you Rick." Kushina told him.

I was just standing there still in utter disbelief. "Wow...I can't believe that you really agreed to it...I'm so fucking happy right now." I said while crying anime tears.

Kushina giggled. "Aw it feels good to feel so loved.

Minato just chuckled. "So can you answer my questions now?"

"Sure." I said.

"Who was that masked guy who attacked us?" Minato asked.

"Your former student Obito Uchiha." I said.

Minato and Kushina looked at me in shock. "O-Obito? But wasn't he dead?" Minato asked.

"No he never died. He was saved by Madara Uchiha. Madara basically attached one of his creations called Zetsu on his right side of his body. This helped Obito heal a bit faster. Madara then began manipulating Obito to get him to work for him. At first Obito was resistant and was trying to escape. However he couldn't because he wasn't strong enough to at the time. So as time went by. Madara began to influence him more and more. Then the Rin incident that was set up by Madara happened. That crushed Obito since he had seen her willingly jump into Kakashi's chidori. So Obito then began acting as Madara when the real Madara finally died. Their plan was to revive Madara using the Rinnegan in years to come. Then some time later. He set up the attack on the village." I decided to stop there. It felt as if I explained more than I was asked too.

Minato and Kushina looked at me with in pure shock. "Oh...shit well I guess that's all there is to that." Minato said in a sad tone.

"I guess you really do know how everything plays out." Kushina added.

"Don't worry he still has a chance to redeem himself. It'll be a long time before that chance comes but he will do so just like he did in the show." I tried to give Minato some hope.

Minato released a deep breath. "That's a relief to know. Are you going to tell Kakashi?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "No since he's too caught up in the past. I don't wanna put this on him yet until he can get over his pain. I'll tell him when I feel like he'll be able to handle the news well. But I do plan on telling him about me though. Since he is going to be my sensei. He might as well be in on the loop to what's going on. Oh yeah Rick as soon as I wake up in my new body. We need to go to the old man to explain everything so we won't have to worry about any problems. I may even have to contact you Minato so just in case." I said and Rick nodded.

"Don't worry I'm sure he won't give you too much trouble." Minato told me.

"That's what I'm hoping for but you can never be too sure. He may be older but he's still the God of Shinobi. He can detect lives better than the Sharingan and Byakugan." I replied.

"So when do you plan on reviving me?" Kushina asked.

"Definitely before the chunin exams. I would say around the time my first C-rank happens. Well C-rank turned to A-rank." I said with a chuckle.

"Wait what?" Minato and Kushina said at the same time.

"Long story short a old man who was a bridge builder and alcoholic. Lied about the mission being a C-rank because he couldn't afford an higher one. A missing nin gets involved who happens to be one of the seven swordsman of the mist. Along with his apprentice." I explained to them.

"Ohhh.." they voiced at the same time.

"Anyways yeah, I plan on reviving you before then actually. Worse come to worse it'll be as soon as I return from that mission. I'm definitely not having you miss out on the chunin exams. I want to spend some time with Kyuubi to get to know her better. That and I don't wanna put all of this on Hiruzen considering all the shit I'm about to hit him with. But I'll tell him I'm reviving you." I told Kushina.

"That's fine with me. Hopefully you'll be more of a hunk than you are now." Kushina said with a smirk.

"Hm I plan on it. Don't worry I won't disappoint." I replied with a smirk of my own.

The red head then walked up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Keep that up and it'll be more than that when you revive me."

I blushed a bit at feeling her lips. I wished I knew how the felt instead but I'll take what I can get for now. "I'm looking forward to it." I replied.

After that we all talked a bit more. Me and Kushina got to know each other a bit more. While Rick and Minato was talking about something I didn't really understand.

I'm very happy that I decided to come ask Kushina. Now Kyuubi is my next focus. Minato also told me that it was ok for me to take the inheritance that was left for Naruto. He even said I was free to learn his famous techniques If I wanted. Kushina said she would help me with the chains, kenjustu and fuinjutsu once she's revived.

"Well it's time to get on with the show. You guys will hear from us soon I'm assuming. Come on Dash it's time. Prepare yourself for the pain I told you about earlier." Rick said.

I nodded. "Alright."

Kushina then leaned her head forward and kissed me. My heart rate increased dramatically. I was too stunned to do anything at first but I eventually ended up kissing her back. It didn't last long but it was still amazing to me. Hell I'm surprise she did that in front of Minato.

"Figured may as well give you something to help to keep you thinking about me." Kushina said with a smile.

"But Min-" I said But was cut off.

"Dash it's fine. I have no issues with it. She's going to be with you anyways so it's only natural that she does that. Just promise me you'll protect her once you do revive her." Minato asked with seriousness in his tone.

"You have my word Minato." I said with no hesitation and pure confidence.

Minato smiled. "Good I now know I can fully trust you."

"I'm honored to have your trust." I told him.

"Alright Dash get ready." Rick said as he put his hand on my chest.

At first nothing happened. But then suddenly a huge wave of pain soared throughout my entire body. Just like Rick told me earlier. I blacked out from the pain within 5 seconds.

"And the process has begun." Rick voiced.

"Yep I'm definitely watching to see how his life goes." Minato said.

"Why do you think I picked him?" Rick told Minato with amusement in his voice.

"I'm glad he's so in love with me. A man as sexy as he's about to be only comes so often. You're still sexy too Minato. But he's just on a different level." Kushina told her husband. She felt a bit bad on how she said that.

Minato just laughed. "At least you still think I'm sexy. Keep Naruto's soul safe for us Rick."

"You know I will old friend." And with that Rick disappeared while holding me over his shoulder.

( **Konohagakure)**

I started to feel myself waking up. After some tossing and turning, my eyes started to open. A beam of sunlight was going through my window. It was morning time from what I could tell. It took me a moment to finally remember what had happened.

I sat up quick, but I instantly regretted it. My head was killing me. However I did feel more energetic than I ever felt. I started looking around and realized that I wasn't in my room. It was Naruto's. My eyes widen as I got up and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I took a good look at myself and saw that I was no longer in my body.

"Damn so it really wasn't a dream after all..." I said in a shocked tone. After a minute or two. I smiled harder than I ever have before. "YATTA!" I screamed out in excitement.

I took a look at my new body. I was very delighted with the results. I was taller than before, if I had to guess I would say about 6'0. My body was muscular. It wasn't bulky muscle either. I was a more ripped type of muscular. I would assume it's going to be very noticeable. My face was a bit more defined. Along with my whiskers. They looked like as defined as Naruto's does when he uses bijuu chakra. "It's definitely going to take some getting used to referring to myself as Naruto. But that's just who I am now." I said to myself.

My hair was a bit wilder looking than before and longer. My eye color was now the same as Kushina's. My teeth fangs were only a little longer and sharper. I hope I don't hurt too many girls whenever I bite their necks. My hair also had the 2 streaks of red in it. I also noticed some scars on my chest. If I had to guess they were probably either from the beatings the villagers give Naruto. Or Rick added them. I was overall very pleased with my new appearance. I know understood why Kushina said I was sexier than Minato. Cause I looked like a fucking god now compared to how me or Naruto previously did.

I decided to take a quick shower. Another thing I noticed was the length of my dick grew. Instead of being only 7in max. I was now 7in semi hard and 9 maybe borderline 10in fully hard. After I finished cleaning myself up. I walked back towards my bed. I looked on the night stand to see that my phone was with me. I picked it up and scrolled through my contacts. Surprisingly Rick's was in there. So I called him. He picked up quickly.

"Oi Rick you did a damned good job. I'm very grateful." I told him.

"Don't worry about it. Just take a look around the place. I left you some clothes since I know you won't be able to fit into Naruto's old ones. Everything that you requested is there. I'll be there in 10-15mins so we can head to the hokage's office." Rick said.

"Alright see you then." I hung up and looked around the room.

Rick really did do everything I requested as far as I can tell. He brought my game system and flat screen. The Naruto games and the amount of money I have now it's ridiculous. From the note that Rick left he said it's about 100 million ryo.

I looked in the closet and found the clothes that Rick left for me. It wasn't a lot but it was enough until I can go buy some more clothes. I had 2 different pairs of black shinobi sandals. Some t-shirts and pants. 3 jackets, underwear and a black haori with flames as the same color of the nine tails chakra mode on the bottom. It was kanji on the back of it too as the same color. I decided to wear the haori with no shirt. A pair of black pants with black shinobi sandals. Now that I was done getting ready. I figured I may as well try to come into contact with Kyuubi until Rick gets here.

I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. To my surprise I was easily pulled in into my mindscape. I expected it to take a lot more concentration but hey I wasn't complaining. Soon enough I opened my eyes and I was in front of a woman. She had beautiful and long midnight black hair that went down to her lower back. Crimson red eyes with perfect skin. Her body was slim but still a bit curvy around the hips. Not to mention she had super model quality legs. The woman's face was absolutely stunning. She was neck and neck with Kushina in beauty. I tried to form words to speak. But nothing would come out.

She seemed to noticed this and giggled. "Seems my new container is speechless already."

I closed my mouth and took a deep breath. "You...are very beautiful." I said with a blush on my face.

"Aw well aren't you cute? Well actually you're pretty sexy. Don't worry I've been informed by Rick on everything. I know exactly who you are and how your former world perceives this one. He also told me about your little plan on wanting me to be one of your wives?" She said with a smirk.

I started freaking out a bit. This lady right here is the kyuubi. And if Rick added the changes to the seal like I'm assuming. She could easily force us out of her. Come out of the seal and destroy me just enough so that I'm barely alive. "I-I didn't mean it in any disrespect. I've read a variety of stories about you. I-I always had a crush on the female version of you. They would describe you to be so beautiful and just so much more. So when I found out that you were actually a femal-" I explained but was cut off by kyuubi.

"Relax I'm not mad. It's quite the opposite. Normally people would fear me or only want me for my power. You on the other hand are the first to actually want to love me. Rick showed me visions of your past life. So I know just how strongly you feel about me, Kushina and the other two girls. And I'm down to be apart of it along with Kushina." She told me.

Once again I stand in utter shock. I couldn't believe how easy this was. It was so much more difficult to get girls before for me. Now I have two of my biggest anime crushes wanting to marry me. I could faint just how Hinata does right now. "Man that went way better than I thought. Do you have a name you would like to be called by. In my old world the actual story named you Kurama. It was a name given to you by the Sage of Six Paths aka your father. I know Kushina calls you Kyu-chan. I asked.

"That's actually my name. However I would like to be called something new. I don't mind if you call me Kyu-chan but I would prefer if you called me Mitsuki." Mitsuki said.

"Mitsuki-chan.. it's fits you perfectly." I told her.

"I'm glad you like it Dash-kun. How about we take this out there? Rick is already here waiting." Mitsuki suggested.

"Oh! Shit I forgot about him that quick. Yeah let's do that. The sooner I visit the hokage the better." I was forced out of my mindscape. I opened my eyes and saw Rick was looking through the fridge.

"Uhh is there anything really in there that's edible? I asked.

Rick looked up at me. "Welcome back kid. And no not really. You should go grocery shopping today and clean up around here when you get the chance."

"Yeah yeah anyways are you ready?" I asked him.

Rick closed the refrigerator and walked towards me. "Yeah where's Mitsuki?" He replied.

"Here I am." She answered as she was walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a white button up that squeezed her breast a bit. Speaking of her breast. I didn't realize it before but they had to be D-cups. The top two buttons were the only ones unbuttoned. She was wearing a black skirt with black stocking under. She wore black high heel shoes. Mitsuki was even wearing glasses which made her look even sexier. I didn't realize I was getting hard but just starring at her.

"Umm Dash-kun you might wanna look down." She said to me.

I did and saw that my dick was making a tent. So I quickly adjusted myself. "Sorry about that." I apologized.

She shrugged. "No need to be sorry. I'm sure we'll be engaging into some activities that will involved that."

I blushed at hearing her words. "Ok I'm so not blushing like this with the other two girls. Only you and Kushina are going to be the only ones to make me blush this much." I said.

Mitsuki and Rick just laughed. A moment later all I saw was a blur just like before. Before I could think, we appeared inside the hokage's office. Once my vision cleared, I saw that I was standing directly in front of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi. He was looking just as confused as I was. After a moment of silence, he spoke to us. "Uh hello care to explain how you go-" he stop in mid sentence once he seen Rick. He turned pale. "Damn it, I knew my time was coming sooner or later. I'm sorry but I can let you take my soul just yet shinigami anbu!" He yelled out. A second later 4 anbu ninjas surrounded us. Each had a weapon pointed at a vital organ.

"Calm down Sarutobi. I'm not here for you soul. At least not yet. I'm here to discuss other important matters with you. So please call off you anbu cause they'll definitely end up dead trying to attack us." Rick said.

Hiruzen did as he was told. "Fine anbu leave us to talk." The four anbu shunshined away. "I definitely need to learn how to do that." I said to myself.

"Now make it so that no one can hear us from the outside." Rick told him.

Hiruzen make a half ram hand seal. Black marking glowed for a second around the room. "Ok it's done now tell me just what is go-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he looked at me. I guess when he first looked. He didn't pay too much attention. The old man's eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of his eye sockets.

"N-Naruto.." He said in a low tone.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Eh yeah and no. It's gonna be difficult to explain. But nice to meet you old man." I said.

He looked at me a bit confused. "What happened to you?"

"Allow me to fill you in. Trust me it's a lot easier if I just showed you Hiruzen." Rick voiced as he snapped his fingers. Hiruzen began to blink rapidly and put a hand on his forehead.

"What the? These memories I have no recollection of ever having them." He said.

"That's because you didn't. I put them inside your head to fill you in on everything that's happened so far." Rick informed him.

"How do I know that you just didn't put them in here to trick me?" Hiruzen asked.

Rick just sighed. "Come on old man you know those memories are very real. Don't try to question it. Besides if I wanted to. I could've just manipulated you to do my every command so we wouldn't have even to come here."

Hiruzen sighed as well. "I have no choice but to believe you then. As you said these memories are just too real for them to be fake. So Naruto-kun is no longer with us?" He said in a hurt tone.

"He's not dead. He's just taking a nice long long nap. But will you ever see him again. I highly doubt it." Rick answered.

"I see that's very unfortunate. If only the villagers could've honored Minato's will." Hiruzen voiced.

"You could've prevented this you know old man. I mean you're the hokage. What you say goes. You should've let one of the shinobi clans adopt Naruto regardless of any protest. You've lost your back bone if your old age." I told him. I was expecting for him to yell at me but surprisingly. He just nodded his head in agreement.

" I completely agree. I could've prevented this but I had so much on my plate at the time. I didn't think through everything clearly. The civilian council was making things harder than it needed to be. But in the end I failed to protect Naruto-kun from harm. I should have done more." He said.

I smiled. "Yeah you should have but you did give him somewhere to stay when the orphanage kicked him out. You also gave him an allowance to live off of. Sure you could've done better but at least you did something. Jiraiya on the other hand. He's not getting off without a couple hits. I don't give a fuck if he had to maintain he spy network. He should've made a better effort into protecting his god son or at least being there for him some times. But I'll let that all go after I hit him. I'm glad that you at least did something to help old man. Naruto was very grateful towards you." I told him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I also agree with you about Jiraiya. But enough about that. So Dash-san, it is true that you know of everything that has happened in our world." Hiruzen said.

"Yep I know about mostly everything. I know that you are the God of Shinobi. Your father's name was Sarutobi Sasuke. Your deceased wife Biwako. Your kids, students and sensei's. Your summon is Enma the monkey king. You've mastered all five chakra elements. Your biggest regrets are not stopping Orochimaru, not being there to save your wife and letting Minato seal the fox instead of doing it yourself. You're reaching your patience with your advisors aka former teammates. That includes Danzo who is running the ROOT program still behind your back by the way." I listed off.

Hiruzen looked at me in shock then he chuckled. "Well well you are quite informed indeed. Now that I know Danzo is going behind my back. I can put a stop to it." He said.

"Actually don't do that. Even if he's the reason the Akatsuki even formed. I still don't wanna risk changing pivotal events that must happened. Like for an example, this upcoming chunin exams. The sound and sand are going to be working together plotting an invasion. It will happened during the finals." I informed him.

"Damn it, just what I needed. We have to prevent this from happening." Hiruzen voiced.

"Normally I would agree. However I'm afraid this must happen. It's a pivotal point that must happened. I wanna be able to predict most that's going to happened so this way things don't turn out worse. We have a better chance of protecting the village from far greater threats this way. What we can do is just be more prepared for what's to come." I stated.

"He's right Hiruzen." Rick added.

"Alright then. I see your point." The old man said.

"By the way make sure you keep this to yourself. We won't inform anyone about the invasion until the finals come up. Along with my true identity as Dash Fury. I will inform Kakashi about my real identity since he's supposed to be Naru-well my jounin sensei. I would explain more about what happens in the future but lets leave that for another time. I will let you know this. I do know about Itachi Uchiha. While I won't say nothing to Sasuke. I just want you to know that I feel a different solution could've been found." I said to Hiruzen.

The old man looked relieved when I said that. "Thank you and don't worry. I will not share your true identity with no one. Although will you tell Jiraiya?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm going to tell Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. If anyone else wants to know. All of the other jounin can find out when we informed them about the invasion." I replied.

"Very well. So Kushina huh?" A perverted grin formed on his face.

A smirk formed on my face. "Surprised Saru?"

"Very and I take it this lovely woman is the kyuu-" he started off.

"Mitsuki, it's a pleasure to meet you Lord hokage." Mitsuki corrected him.

"I apologize and the pleasure is all mine. I'm glad I was showed the visions cause now I know you didn't intend to attack the village. If I hadn't seen them I probably would've been trying to defeat you right now. And Sakura and Hinata are also going to be apart of it am I right?" He asked.

"Geez how much did you show him Rick?" I asked.

"Only what he needed to know. I figured he might as well know this since you plan on bringing Kushina back to life in a couple months. This way you don't have to tell him about it. I'll show you how to do this to the point you can show people what you want them to know." Rick said.

"You sure they won't just try to deny it?" I questioned.

"They can try but they'll quickly realize that those memories are 100% real. Trust me when I say it'll be pretty hard to deny just ask Hiruzen." Rick told me.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes these memories are realer than what any genjutsu or Yamanaka could do."

"Good, so Saru do you mind if I call you that?" I asked.

"Not at all my young friend. Now a days people don't treat me as just any old man like you do. It's quite refreshing, I don't care if you call me that in front of others either." He replied.

"Ok I'll call you that or jiji or old man. But so when is the graduation exam?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow why?" He replied.

"Ok so listen. Mizuki the chunin instructor at the academy is a traitor. He plans on stealing the forbidden scroll to taking it to Orochimaru to prove his loyalty on graduation day. From what I know, he convinces Naruto into stealing it since Naruto fails the exam. He tell Naruto that if he learns one jutsu from it that he'll be able to pass as a make up exam." I explained.

Saru narrowed his eyes. "So what should we do?"

"What I suggest is that you let me handle it. If the scroll is reported stolen. Just say it was moved by you for a classified reason. I'll get it back and bring the traitor in if I don't end up killing him. Naruto took him down by mastering the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He learned it in only a couple hours." I said.

"Hmm I see that is quite impressive that he was able to do so. But do you even know how to utilize chakra? So would you take him down?" He asked.

"Due to Naruto's memories and mine being fused together. I know exactly how my body works so yes I can utilize chakra just like Naruto can. It should be easier now due to the seal being loosened. But yeah just teach me the hand signs for the jutsu and I guarantee you I can get it on the first try." I said to him.

He nodded and showed me the signs. I repeated the signs he showed me and called out "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A burst of smoke came into the air. A group of five clones was revealed once the smoke cleared. I was very pleased with myself. I looked at Saru and smirked. The old man's face was priceless.

"See I told you I could do it Saru." I told him.

"You really are something else. Oh I have to put you in the CRA before I forget. I'm also going to give you two scrolls with jutsu's you can learn. There's a shinobi library you can go to as well once you become a ninja tomorrow. Wait do you plan on passing or failing?" He asked.

"I plan on passing. There's no way I'm about to look bad in front of Sakura and Hinata. Like I said just let me take care of Mizuki. I'll have a shadow clone trailing him. Once he steals the scroll, the clone will dispel and that's when I'll act. So you just make sure the scroll is unguarded. Thanks for the scrolls by the way." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to help you out as much as I can. It's the least I can do since you are going to be helping out the village a lot." He replied.

"By the way do you mind if you gave me the deed to that entire apartment building? I want to improve so it so I'll have a lot more room. It'll be a mini mansion for me. I'll just use to study architecture and what not. Plus Rick will help me out." I asked.

"Not at all." He said as he reached in a draw and took out a file. He opened the file and took out a document. "Just sign here and it's all yours. Don't worry about the utilities bill. Those are forever paid off. Do you have enough money to get by for food? D-ranks won't pay you much but it'll get you by." He said.

"Don't worry I have plenty of money to spend. I'm going to get started of fixing up the place today." I told him as I signed the deed.

"What about the Uzumaki estate that Minato and Kushina lived in? Or the inheritance they left for Naruto?" He asked.

"I probably will end up figuring out a way to combine both the estate and apartment building to make it one big compound. Knowing Rick I'm sure he can do something but I don't want that to happened at least until Kushina is back. However I will go there so I can look in the estate to go through their library. I want to learn about fuinjutsu and any other techniques. Damn I forgot to ask Minato but does it require my blood or something to get in?" I questioned.

"Yeah it's a blood seal to get through. The estate is quite hidden so you don't have to worry about anyone watching you." He answered.

"Good and I'm going to wait until Kushina gets here for the inheritance as well. Thanks to Rick I have plenty of money to spare." I voiced.

Hiruzen nodded. "Oh yeah Saru, I'm just letting you know I'm not dealing with Sasuke Uchiha. I still need you to put us on team 7 along with Sakura. But I'm not going to take his shit. As you know this world is a tv show is my world. Back there he's hurt Sakura too many times. Sakura deserves better than some guy who stuck on getting revenge. I'm not going to stand for his disrespect towards her. So if the council is roaring about why Sasuke got his ass sent to the hospital by me. You know now in advance why." I informed him.

"Hmm interesting, I can tell some very interesting things are going to happen now that you're here. I wouldn't mind you teaching him a lesson. He's been catered to by the council to the point where's its done more harm than good. By the way how are you going to explain your new appearance to people. I know you'll be eye candy for women." He asked.

"Simple I have two bloodlines. Well technically three if you count the adamantine chains. But if you must know what they are. One is gives me the ability to use ki. The other is for my spiritual energy. If you want to find out more. You'll have to wait until I can control them better." I told him.

"Can you at least tell me what is ki and spiritual energy?" He asked.

"Basically ki is like chakra. It's a life force energy, just a different type that's allows me to do different things. Spiritual energy is power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. All in all it's just a different form of energy that allows me to use different techniques." I explained.

"Ok so should I tell the council that you have a very rare bloodline that even I can't explain?" He asked.

I shrugged. " I don't care just say that it's involves life energy. And about my body just say that's a side effect from my bloodline. I know my whiskers and fangs on my teeth are more defined. If they ask about it say when I awakened my bloodlines that it was a side effect due to Mitsuki's chakra being mixed in. They may think I'm being influence by her but stomp that idea down. If they ask about Mitsuki just say she's a foreigner who moved into the village that I've taken as one of my future wives. When Kushina is revived. We'll just say she was in a coma for many years and it was an SS-class secret. Only you and Tsunade knew about it."

"You've really thought this through." Saru said with a chuckle.

"Heh yeah I guess. Some of this stuff came off the fly though. What time does the academy start?" I asked.

"At 9 so in about 2 in a half hours." He answered.

"Good this gives me some time to train. If your worried about my taijutsu in case we spar in class today. Then don't cause in my I use to take lessons in martial arts for 6 years so I know how to fight pretty well. Now that should be everything I needed to talk about. Oh wait 2 more things. I want you to tell Kakashi about this. But not until the day the genins meet their sensei's. If he ask for further proof than I'll just show him how Rick showed you in your office. And since I may as well tell you before you find out. I have the ability to age a person. I'm sure you can figure out why I will used this ability." I informed him while smirking.

Hiruzen thought about it for a second but then another perverted grin formed on his face. "Age the girls for sex huh?"

"Yeah I don't want to fuck a 12 year old body that'll be weird even if my body is technically 13-14. But I look like I'm 18 or older now so yeah. Now it's time to show the village the new Naruto Uzumaki. See you around Saru, I may come visit you later on today if not you'll definitely see me tomorrow." I said.

"Alright my friend. See you soon and don't forget your scrolls. Also watch out for Danzo. He might have his agents watching you from a far once he learns about your changes." He warned me.

"Fuck Danzo, I'll just let him know if he even thinks of trying anything. My beautiful partner and you won't be too happy about that. Also he has the sharingan is his bandage eye along with multiple of them in his bandage age. The one is his eye belonged to Shisui Uchiha." I said.

Hiruzen slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn him! Always making everything so difficult. Are you sure I just can't have him killed?"

I shook my head. "Sorry as much as I want to. We can't do that right now. Besides he'll only try to escape and cause more issues for us with a potential enemy. If we let him think we don't know anything. This way you'll be able to keep an eye on him. Just put him on a tighter leash. But don't let him think you suspect him of anything."

Saru sighed. "Fine I understand your reasons."

"Alright." I looked at Rick. "So what are you going to do for now Rick?" I asked him.

Rick just shrugged. "Probably go back and hang out with Minato and Kushina until you call me. I'm sure they are watching us as we speak. Don't worry we won't watch anything you do that's intimate. But just let me know if you need something. Oh while you were talking. I gave you the ability to give those visions I gave to Mitsuki and Hiruzen. Trust me you'll know how to do it if you just think about it. The same is with the age power you requested. I also forgot to give you your sword so here." Rick snapped his fingers and Zangetsu appeared in his hand. He handed it to me.

I took it and just marveled at it. It was wrapped up in bandages so I couldn't necessarily see it. But I didn't need to since I know exactly what it looks like. I can feel the power radiating off of it. I strapped it on my back the same way Ichigo does. "Thanks Rick well I'll see you later then. I might call you to talk about whatever happens today."

"Alright see you Dash." With that Rick disappeared. Me and Mitsuki left the office. We were immediately gawked at by the people in the building. Just like I thought. The girls were blushing like mad. This continued on as we walked through the village. Instead of looks of glares and hate. I received looks of confusion and lust or jealously. I decided to tease the girls and shot them a smile showing my fangs. Hearts formed in their eyes and they squealed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seems someone is enjoying themselves." Mitsuki spoke.

"It's hard not to. I never imagined I would be looked at as if I'm some sexy god." I replied with a smile.

"Well I can't blame you there. This is quite surprising. Too bad for them they can't have you." Mitsuki said.

I looked at her a bit surprised. Then I smirked. "Oh is someone jealous already?"

"Hmm you could say that. I don't care about sharing you but I want to be the first who you have sex with. The only person who I wouldn't mind taking you first is Kushina-chan. But she's not here yet so you're mine first. The other two girls are going to have to wait their turn." Mitsuki said the last half in a seductive tone.

I chuckled a bit. "I'm glad you feel so strongly about me. I doubt the other two are going to want to do that anytime soon anyways." I replied.

We eventually ended up at a training ground. From what I could remember. This was training ground 14. "Hey Mitsuki-chan, this may sound like a stupid question but are you good at hand to hand combat?" I asked.

"Well I have been around for 1000s of years so what do you think Dash-kun?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Heh yeah I knew it was stupid. Do you think you can spar with me? I need to get used to fighting in this body. And I don't want to be caught off guard in case we have to spar at the academy today." I asked her.

"Sure Dash-kun." She said.

"Great but first things first." I made the a cross ram seal. 100 shadow clones appeared. "Hm I expected to waste more chakra than that. I guess my chakra reserves are just that huge. Ok so I want 20 of you to henge into random shinobi and go to the library. 5 out of that 20 I want you to focus on fuinjutsu. Try to find whatever you can on it. The rest focus on ninjutsu. And for the other 80. 20 of you will be focusing on chakra control exercises. 40 will focus on the scrolls that Saru gave me. The other 20 will focus on throwing kunai's and shuriken. I can't afford to have shitty aim. And for the clones going to the library. Try to find some books on architecture and study them as well. I want to start working on the building by today or tomorrow. Now scatter!" I commanded. The clones all got to work.

I turned around and faced Mitsuki. She had an look of amusement on her face. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing it's just interesting seeing you do things. You're already utilizing the shadow clone technique to it's full potential. Although only you would be able to handle the mental strain you're going to get. You also have some leadership qualities in you. Maybe you could be the next hokage." She said.

This caught me off guard. "W-What? No way besides I don't even think I would want to be hokage." I told her.

"You should take it into consideration in the future. Now didn't you want a spar with me?" She asked as she got into her stance.

"Oh right." I got into my fighting stance as well. She was the first one to make a move. Mitsuki disappeared before I could blink. The next thing I know I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and jumped back.

"Surprised?" She asked with a smile.

"H-How did you get behind me so fast?" I asked.

She laughed. "You have a lot to learn Dash-kun. Don't worry by the time this training session is over. You'll be much more improved. You just need to get used to fighting."

"Please teach me then Mitsuki-sensei." I said with a smirk.

She walked up slowly to me. She was switching her hips. Once she was close, she leaned in and kissed me. I felt my body shock with a jolt of electricity. I instantly kissed her back. The kiss only lasted for a minute before she pulled back and kicked me in the chest.

I fell on to the ground and looked up at her. "Rule number 1 never let your guard down. I know you know this from as much tv shows you know about. You're a good kisser by the way." She told me.

I shook my head and stood up. "Yeah you're right I do know that. And so are you." With that I charged at her. From that point on we were fighting. For the most part I was on the defensive. And that wasn't fun considering how hard she hits. Everywhere she hit me stung badly. I bruised up each time I was hit. During the fight I started to get used to her speed. So I was able to react faster. I did my best in blocking and dodging. Sometimes I went on then offensive. Surprisingly I didn't do that bad. I was able to land some clean hits in. I think Rick must've did something with my adaptability. Because it's crazy how fast I'm catching on as we fight. Even if she blocked or dodged most of my hits. The longer we fought. The more I was landing strikes. My body felt fluent in my movements. Getting rid of the awkward feeling I had when we first begun.

The fight lasted about an hour and a half. She decided to stop. "You're growth is astounding. I'm quite surprised you were able to keep up with me at that speed. Your body movements aren't awkward anymore. But we should still spar more so you can keep improving. By my estimate you should be able to keep up with any genin or chunin in taijutsu. As long as the chunins aren't taijutsu specialist. If we keep training by the time you meet Kakashi you should be able to handle low to mid level jounins in taijutsu. Don't let that get to your head though because each jounin has more experience than you. You taking those classes always helped you out a lot as well. But overall I'm pleased with your current level for now." Mitsuki said.

"Thank you Mitsuki-sensei." I walked up and kissed her cheek.

A small blush crept on her face. She smiled at me which made my heart jump. "You're quote welcome Dash-kun." She replied.

"Hey do you know how to do the shunshin? It'll be easier to get to places if I'm able to learn it until I can understand my powers better." I asked her.

"Yes I actually do know how to do that. It's actually quite simple to do." She said.

After I finished learning how to do shunshin. I took out my phone to check the time. It was 8:30 meaning 30mins til class starts. "Damn it class starts soon. I don't wanna go there all sweaty." I said.

"Actually Dash-kun. I think you should. It'll enhance your looks." She told me.

I looked at her and tilted my head in confusing. She just laughed. "Think about it? Women love strong hand working men. You got the strong part down. Your muscles are just for show. You hit pretty hard without chakra. Once you learn how to enhance your strength while using chakra. I'm sure you'll be able to cause some destruction. You definitely got the hard working part down too. You fought me for an hour and a half straight without taking any breaks. Sure part of that is because you're an jinchuuriki along with an Uzumaki. But it's not like you weren't actually trying. I wasn't pulling any punches with you. So yes you having sweat along your body will attract more girls. If your worried about your body odor. Don't be, it's not bad and I'm a fox demon. I have a very strong sense of smell. So I would tell you if you stink." She explained to me.

"Hmm I guess your right Mitsuki-chan. Well I guess I better head to the academy. Thankfully I know where it is." I replied.

"Before you go. I have a book for you." A book instantly appeared in her hand. She handed it to me. "It's a book about medical ninjutsu. I know my chakra will always heal you but you should still try to learn so you could heal others. I personally made this book. It'll teach you about the human body and medical ninjustu techniques." She told me.

"But I have so much chakra. My chakra control won't be good enough to perform medical ninjutsu. I have to have almost pe-" she silenced me by putting a finger on my lips.

"Don't doubt yourself so much Dash-kun. Remember you said you wanted to live out your fantasy dream. And that's what you are doing. Stop selling yourself short. So what if you have the most chakra in the village? Keep practicing your control over it. I'll be there every step of the way. Plus you have shadow clones working on your control as well. Which means you'll improve drastically faster than your normally would. Don't forget you adapt quickly. I have faith in you Dash-kun." After that she gave me a long kiss. I returned it and pulled her in close to me. This kiss lasted longer than the other one did. Our tongue danced around each other. Wanting to claim victory over the other. I was able to dominate her tongue and explored her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around my waist. Then she started rubbing herself on my hard dick.

Eventually the kiss broke. I stared deep into her eyes while trying to catch my breath.

Mitsuki looked and me and smirked. "Are you sure you want to go to the academy? We could just go back and have some...fun.." she said seductively.

The way she said turned me on even more. "As much as I would love to. I think I should go. I need to get a good look at everybody there. And I need to start breaking Sakura out of her infatuation with Sasuke. I think I have a good chance too. Hopefully Ino will follow through. But later on we can most certainly have fun if you would like?" I said the last part with lust laced in my voice.

"Hmm ok then. We can have our fun later. I'll head back inside the seal. I don't wanna miss out on any entertainment. Plus I can help you out if you have any questions about the book or the girls. I'm sure you'll do fine with the girls though." Mitsuki said.

"Great well better get there quick. I've already wasted 10mins." I replied.

"You should be able to make it there in 5mins now that you know shunshin." She told me. Then she bursted into smoke. I was confused a bit at first.

"Uh Mitsuki-chan?" I voiced.

" **I'm back in the seal Dash-kun. Sorry I should've told you that would happen."** Mitsuki responded.

"Oh wait done clones burst like that?" I asked.

 **"** **Yes but I wasn't a clone. It was my actual real body. The smoke was just an extra effect. Now hurry on and don't forget the book** " she told me

I nodded and used shunshin to head to the academy. Just like Mitsuki said. It only took about 5mins to get there. I landed in front of the entrance. "I still can't believe I can move that fast. I just hope my sword doesn't cause too much attention." I said to myself.

 **"** **Better not get your hopes up cause it's definitely going to attract attention. Just like you are doing now."** Mitsuki voiced.

I looked around to see that kids were staring at me. They had a look of awe in their eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at how badass I looked. I soon reached the door to my class. I took a deep breath and said.

"Well time to get this show on the road."

Hey guys! I hope you like how the story is progressing so far. I'm really enjoying writing this. You won't have to wait long for chapter 3 it'll be out within a day or two at max. Thanks for you support.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked inside the room and everybody who I knew of was here. It seems I was noticed because people were whispering to each other and starring at me. Girls were blushing left to right. I wanted to laugh so bad but I held it in. I sat all the way at the top by the window. I opened my book and started reading it.

5mins had passed and someone came up to me. I looked to see who it was and to my surprise it was Ino and Sakura. 'Didn't think this would happened so soon. It hasn't even been 10mins yet.' I thought to myself.

They were both blushing just starring at me. I figured by the way they kept looking away every several seconds that they were nervous. "Can I help you two?" I asked.

They jumped in surprise. "I U-Uh yeah. We were just wondering who are you and why are you sitting in Naruto-baka's seat." Ino asked.

"Yeah what she said." Sakura blurted out quickly.

' **Oh this is rich**.' Mitsuki said inside of my head.

"Can you guys really not recognize me?" I asked them.

"Uh should we?" Ino questioned.

This is when Shikamaru, who was sitting a few seats caught on. He shook his head. "Heh unbelievable, you really out did yourself this time Naruto." He said.

"I knew you would catch on Shika." I laughed.

"NARUTO?!" The whole class shouted.

"There's no way!"

"How?

"Oh my god he's so hot now!"

"What the hell?"

More and more people just started saying things. I just stayed quiet until they were done. That is until Kiba yelled out.

"Stop lying! There's no way Naruto looks that badass!" Kiba accused.

"Heh thanks for the compliment dog-boy." I replied.

Hinata was starring at me with her byakugan. My guess was to see if I was using any type of genjutsu. "It r-really is N-Naruto-kun." She said.

"B-But how?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's apart of my bloodline." I answered her.

"Wait how could you have a bloodline?" Ino asked.

"What? Anyone could have a bloodline. Bloodlines aren't just limited to clans you know. But if you must now. I'm not exactly an clan less orphan. The Uzumaki Clan is an actually clan. Im not surprised you guys don't know considering the academy doesn't teaches it for some reason. Basically my old clan used to be a very prominent clan. We were known for our sealing abilities, strong life forces and huge chakra reserves. We were also close with Konoha. We even had a seat in the council. We were blood related cousins to the Senju clan. The clan the first and second hokage and Lady Tsunade are from." I explained to everyone.

"How do you know so much about it if we don't. How come I've never seen an Uzumaki but you?" Kiba asked.

"My clan was wiped out by a joint attack including Kiri, Kumo and Iwa. We were so feared that 3 of the great ninja villages had to come together to take us out. Konoha was on the way to help but got held up by a surprise attack. They didn't make it in time. Although they are very few survivors around the world. And I know because you can find this out in the library if you go check. Plus my mother was an Uzumaki." I answered him.

"Wait you had parents?" Ino asked.

"Everyone has parents and so what you are asking is do I know my parents. Yes I do know then. Am I going to tell you guys? No because the answer is very obvious. I know some of you won figure it out. And I might ending up telling those of us who become ninja eventually anyways." I told Ino.

I looked around and saw Sasuke brooding as usual. Just thinking he looks so cool. Also thinking about killing Itachi. I decided to mess around a little bit.

I lowered my eye lids and asked. "So Sakura and Ino, do I look sexier than Sasuke now?" I smiled a bit to show my fangs.

I was pleased with all the girls reactions. Some had nosebleeds and fainted. Others just stared with hearts in their eyes. Hinata blushed like a cherry and fainted. Ino had stars in her eyes. Sakura just stared at me while blushing.

The guys on the other hand were glaring at me in jealously. Shino wasn't dish look like he was paying attention. Shikamaru didn't care and decided to sleep. Choji was munching on chips as usual. Kiba was glaring at me in jealously like the others. Sasuke looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Well that answers my question. A second later Iruka walked in. He was confused as to what was going on until he looked up at me. His eyes widen is disbelief. "N-Naruto? Is that you?" He asked.

"I knew you would recognize me sensei!" I said to him with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Iruka questioned.

I shrugged. "A side effect from my bloodline. I'll tell you about it later."

"Ok alright class time to start!" Iruka instructed.

Class went by pretty fast in my opinion. Well that was probably was because I was reading my book. Surprisingly I was very into it. Learning about the body was quite fascinating. A piece of chalk flew towards me but I moved my head out on the way. I looked to see Iruka and the whole class was looking at me in shock.

"Naruto...are you actually..reading?" Iruka asked.

"Yes I am. I'm reading about the human body so I can have a better understanding of medical ninjutsu." I explained.

"You want to learn medical ninjutsu?" Sakura asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah it'll come in handy healing any of our comrades injuries they may sustain during a mission. I doubt I'm going to become a medic. But I'll be very proficient at it." I replied with confidence.

Sakura blushed and looked away. Now that I think about it. I have been using bigger words than Naruto would usually do. I also gave a history lesson earlier. Sakura is the smartest girl in our class. She listed as the smartest person but in reality she's the second smartest. If Shikamaru applied himself. He would easily be the smartest one. I could probably give Sakura a run for her money.

"Well just pay attention Naruto. As a matter of fact. Who was the first hokage's rival?" He asked me.

"Madara Uchiha, The co-founder of Konoha and most powerful Uchiha to ever live. No one has come close to having a sharingan as strong as his. The two closest were Shisui Uchiha known as Shunshin no Shisui and Itachi Uchiha traitor of Konoha. 'More like hero if you ask me. And I can't say Sasuke cause that would cause some problems.' I thought to myself.

Iruka was surprised at my answer. "Very good.."

He continued teaching and after about another hour. We had a lunch break. I realized I didn't bring a lunch. 'Definitely should've had breakfast this morning. Well I guess I'm going to Ichiraku's after this.'

Sakura decided to come sit next to me. Despite the other girls annoyance. Hinata also came and stood next to me. Now that was a shocker. I would've never thought that Hinata would take the first step at this age. "Hello Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan." I said.

Both of them blushed. Hinata got herself together before she could pass out.

"Hello Naruto-kun." They said at the same time.

I was surprised Sakura added kun at the end but hey I wasn't complaining. "So what up you two?" I asked to get a conversation going.

"Nothing much, I was kinda wondering if we end up on the same team could you and me study about medical ninjutsu with each other." She asked me with a blush.

I raised a eyebrow. "What brought this one. Wouldn't you rather ask Sasuke?" I asked her.

"I..Uh I.." She tried to respond.

I sighed then shot her a smile. "We can study together regardless if we are on the same team or not Sakura-chan. Would you mind if Hinata-chan joined?" I asked.

"I don't mind." She replied.

"Good would you like to join Hinata-chan?" I asked her.

"N-no I would l-love to j-join you two." She said in a low tone.

"We really need to work on your confidence Hinata-chan. You're too pretty to have such low self esteem." I told her. Hinata looked down in disappointment.

"That's why I'm going to help you build your confidence. As long as you're around me. My own confidence should rub off on you." I said.

Hinata brightened up a bit. "Thank you N-Naruto-kun."

"Your welcome. And now you Sakura." I said to the pink haired girl.

"W-What about me?" She asked.

I sighed. This could go either really really bad or really really good. With the way my luck has been lately. I hope it goes good. "I know you have a huge crush on Sasuke but you should give up on him." I said to her.

She looked at me with confusion. So I decided to explain more. "Sakura have you ever seen Sasuke interact with any girls?" I asked.

She shook her head no. "Ok don't you find it a bit strange how he has so many girls who likes him. But he chooses to not talk to any of them? Now granted a good portion of them are probably after him cause their parents told them to. Others are just blindly following a crush who they know nothing about."

"It is a bit weird. He doesn't really pay attention to any of us now that I think about it." Sakura said.

'Great she's starting to realize it.' "See what I mean? Most guys would kill to have something like that. Sasuke so obsessed with his brother that he doesn't realize that there's a couple girls who actually likes him as his own person and not just because of his family name. Why should you keep chasing after a boy who clearly doesn't want anything to do with you?" I asked her.

Sakura really thought about what I was saying. 'He does make a point. Ino and I have tried for years to get his attention. And he just brushes us off like we're not worth his time. We were just blindly chasing our crush to the point where we blatantly ignored the message he was trying to send. He doesn't want us. I can't believe that Naruto made me realize that. I also can't believe that I'm starting to have a crush on him. It feels wrong since I only noticed him after his improved looks. But at the same time it feels right because I know he's I can tell just by looking at him that he truly cares about me. Maybe it is time to stop chasing Sasuke and start looking at Naruto. The boy who has been asking me out on dates religiously. While Sasuke had ignored all of my attempts to try to hang out with him.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Also Hinata stop caring so much what people say about you. If people constantly want to belittle you than just ignore them. Why should you care what they think. If they really cared about you then they wouldn't belittle you. They would help you out instead. You and Sakura both are too beautiful to let yourself go through this." I said to them.

Both Sakura and Hinata blushed at my words. 'What do you think Mitsuki-chan am I doing a good job?' I asked her.

 **'** **A good job? You're doing a fantastic job if I say so myself. Trust me I would've never thought it would've been so easy to break Sakura out of her fan girl mode. She would sometimes hit Naruto for no reason but Naruto never held it against her. And you're giving Hinata confidence. Something that she clear as day doesn't get from home it seems. Keep up the good work**.' Mitsuki replied.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura called out.

I looked at her. "Hmm?"

"I..I'm sorry for hitting you. I had no right to hit you just because I was frustrated with Sasuke's constant rejections. Please forgive me but I'll understand if you don't." She said in a sad tone.

I felt bad for her. I could tell it was pure sincerity in her apology. Which means she was truly regretting her actions. Also meaning she wasn't just saying this cause I look good now. "It's ok Sakura-chan. I understood why you did it. I never held it against you." I told her.

"How could you not hold it against me?" She asked incredulously.

"Because that doesn't matter anymore. I'm happy that you're seeing the error of your ways. That's what matters to me. I want to see both of you bettering yourself and I plan on helping you each do so." I told them.

"B-But why? Why are you so invested into u-us?" Hinata asked.

I decided to tease her. "Oh? Can't a guy want to help out two beautiful girls? I should ask you why do you like stalking from time to time." I told her.

"Eep! You know about that?!" Hinata asked looking flustered.

"I've known about it for awhile now. I just decided to not say anything about it until you were ready to come up to me yourself. I'm not mad at you about it or nothing. I just want to know why did you do it?" I questioned her.

"B-because I admired your determination. I-I admired your will to never give up. To always f-face any challenge head on." She admitted.

"Aw I'm touched Hinata-chan. I honestly hope both of you are on my team." I said.

"I want to be on your team too." Both girls said at the same time. They looked at each other and nodded after a moment.

'Ok why did they nod at each other?' I asked Mitsuki.

' **Hmm it seems they may have come into an agreement. This is interesting. I think they just agreed to share you if you three become a team**.' Mitsuki told me.

'Yep I'm certainly going to Saru to make sure he adds Hinata to team 7. Hopefully Kurenai won't be too upset.' I replied.

Eventually Iruka came back into the room. He announced we are going to have our final sparring session today. Then tomorrow is graduation day. He led the class outside to a training area. The spars went by quickly. Hinata and Sakura both won there matches.

I wondered if I was going to be paired against Sasuke and turns out I was right. "Are you ready to lose dobe?" He said to me.

I smirked at him. "I'm not going to be the one losing. That's going to be you."

We both entered the white circle. Everybody was watching us. If Sakura watches Sasuke lose than that'll fully break the notion of Sasuke being the strongest in our class. If Hinata watches it'll force her to realize that even the weak can become strong. Hopefully making her have more faith in herself. The Hyuga Clan really went out of their way to constantly put her down. Now that I'm here. I won't let them break her. I'll help her prove them wrong.

"Oh before I forget." I took off my haori, revealing my bare chest. I walked over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan mind holding this for me?" I asked.

She only nodded as I handed it to her. Seems her and Hinata were entranced by my build. Well not just them but the other girls as well.

"He's so ripped.." Ino said in a low tone while blushing.

I just chuckled and headed back into the circle and got into my fighting stance. Sasuke got into his.

"Ok now hajime!" Iruka shouted.

I dropped my stance and gave Sasuke the 'come on' gesture with my hand.

Seems like it pissed him off as he charged at me and punched me in the face. He smirked but that soon was dropped once I looked at him with a smirk of my own.

"Is that it? Is this all the great Sasuke Uchiha has to offer?" I voiced.

He tried to kick me but I caught his leg. "You have to do better than that Sasuke. If we were enemies I could've killed you by now." I said to him.

Sasuke growled and began attacking me. It was a disappointment in my opinion. I blocked and dodged all of his attacks. His taijutsu style was still incomplete since he doesn't know how to activate his sharingan. I got bored quickly and decided to end it. He tried to attack me again but I dodged it then I jumped and did a spin kick. I kicked him in his jaw. He fell on the ground unconscious. I was highly disappointed.

Everyone was silent. Even Iruka and Mizuki didn't say anything. I guess they weren't expecting me to handle Sasuke so easily. I shrugged and walked back to Sakura and Hinata.

Iruka finally got over his shock. "O-oh winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

I smiled at Sakura and Hinata. Both were looking at me in awe. "Hehe see Sakura-chan? Sasuke isn't as much as he tries to make himself seem. Sure I've lost to him a few times. But people can grow. I grew strong enough to embarrass him in front of everybody. You can get strong too. Both of you can." I said to them.

They both just nodded and Sakura gave me back my haori. Eventually we all went back to class. Iruka began teaching again.

'Hey Mitsuki I think I'm going to just tell Hinata and Sakura the truth today.' I told her.

 **'** **Oh? Why so soon? Not that I have a problem with it I'm just curious**.' Mitsuki asked.

'Because I don't want them to get attached to the Naruto that they think I am. It'll be wrong to just lead them on like that for so long. Even if I was going to tell them eventually. I want them to have the choice of falling in love with the actual me from the beginning. Plus it'll make everything easier when I have to explain certain things that's going to happen.' I replied.

' **Hmm you're a interesting one indeed Dash-kun. Most human males would just let them believe that so they can get what they want. You on the other hand actually care about how they feel**.' Mitsuki said.

'Yeah cause I want them to actually love me and not who they believe is Naruto. I don't want to lie to them like that. I just hope they'll be willing to accept everything.' I said.

 **"** **I'm sure they will. Just do what you feel is right**.' She voiced.

Class finally ended. I went up to ask Sakura and Hinata a question. "Hey do you guys have anything planned today?" I asked.

"No I was just going to go home and study." Sakura responded.

"No I usually would have to go train in my clan techniques but today is a relax day for me." Hinata added.

"Great do you guys wanna hang out? I kinda had something important I wanted to talk to you guys about.

"Sure. How important is it?" Sakura asked.

"Very." I answered.

"I-I have no problems with it." Hinata said.

"Great lets go talk at my place. What I wanna tell you guys is real private and I don't want to risk anyone listening." I said.

They both blushed. 'His place.' They both thought. The girls nodded and I lead the way there.

It only took about 20mins to get to my apartment. During our way here. People were staring at us. Well mainly me I should say. Sakura and Hinata were given looks of jealously from younger girls. They didn't seem to mind it though.

We walked inside and I sat down on my bed. They say on the chairs by the table.

"I would offer you guys something to drink but I haven't been to the market yet." I told them.

"It's fine Naruto-kun. So what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

I closed my eyes. I tried to do what Rick said earlier and think on how do I show them memories. After a few seconds. The information came to me like I had already done this before. I sighed and snapped my fingers.

Sakura and Hinata both started blinking a lot. Then they each put a hand on their head. I could tell they were confused.

"W-What are theses memories or visions that I'm seeing?" Hinata said.

"Y-Yeah I'm seeing them too." Sakura added.

I opened my eyes. "Allow me to explain." I then began to tell them everything that has happened so far. About me being from another world. Meeting Rick, Kushina and Minato. Telling them about Naruto. I didn't hold anything back from them.

"And that's everything. Don't try to deny those memories either. You both know very well that the feel way to vivid to be fake." I said.

Sakura and Hinata were quiet. They asked a couple questions here and there. But for the most part they just sat their and listened. To my surprise they didn't seem upset or anything. They looked more intrigued if I had to guess.

"You two took this a lot better than I thought you would. I assumed for you to deny everything I said and go report me to the hokage." I told them.

"Well...it's hard to deny it..considering what you showed and told us. I won't lie and say your story isn't a hard and difficult one to believe. But like I said. I can't deny what I saw. I'm sure Hinata would've been able to tell if it was a genjutsu or something. Clearly it wasn't since she didn't point one out. So Naruto is really gone then?" Sakura said.

"Unfortunately he is. I'm very hurt to know everything he went through. I can still feel the exact pain he felt for so many years. It's almost unbearable but it's probably not as intense for me like it was for him. Don't feel too bad about it though Sakura. You may have cause some pain but nowhere near as much as the villagers. What about you Hinata? I know you've admired Naruto and probably developed a crush on him." I asked her.

"W-well I am a bit sad about what happened to Naruto-kun. But I'm also happy that he doesn't have to deal with the pain anymore. He never deserve to in the first place. It all makes sense now as to why he was treated so bad. Having the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him made the villagers believe that he was the fox reincarnation. Which is fucking stupid." She spat out in anger.

Me and Sakura were shocked to hear Hinata sound so angry. To hear her actually cuss was something too. "I couldn't agree more with you Hinata. I hate how I let my mother influence me to look down on Naruto. I never understood why but I just did as she said without question. Even when Naruto was on of the people who helped me out when I got bullied cause of my forehead. I still treated him badly afterwards even when I agreed to be his friend. Now I'll never be able to make it up to him or apologize to him. I only made his life worse but always rejecting him and hitting him. I took out my frustrations of being rejected by Sasuke and always competing with Ino on him. Just how horrible of a person am I?" Sakura voiced as she started to cry again.

I got up and walked up to her then pulled her into a hug. "It's ok Sakura. He never held it against you. Naruto knew that you never truly meant to hurt him. It hurt whenever you lashed out on him. But he always had faith that you would come around some day. At least now you're realizing your mistakes. That's what important." I told her gently. I rubbed her back slowly as she cried.

Hinata also had a couple tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. After a few minutes, Sakura finally stopped crying. But she didn't let go of her hold on me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sakura as much as I enjoy you hugging me. Can you let me go until we all finished talking?" I asked her.

She blushed and quickly let go of me. "Sorry." She said as she looked away. The pinkette sat back down on her chair. Hinata was giggling.

"So now how do you guys feel about us 3 dating? I mean I know it's a bit weird just asking this. I'm not Naruto. I'm Dash Fury I really want to be with you two. Like I told you earlier. In my world, this whole setting is actually a tv show named Naruto. I developed crushes on you guys while watching it. Huge crushes at that. It was intensified greatly. The more times I rewatched the show and read fanfiction. Fanfiction is where people write their own variation of their favorite movies, tv shows, books and so on. You two won't be the only ones I'll be romantically involved with though. Naruto's mom, Kushina Uzumaki and Mitsuki-chan also hold a piece of my heart. So I won't force you to become apart of this. I know it's a lot to take on. So I'll understand if yo-" I was explaining until I was cut off.

"I'm down." Hinata said.

My mouth stopped. At first I didn't think I heard right. "I'm sorry could you repeat that? I thought I just heard you agree." I said while chuckling.

"You heard right then Dash-kun. I-I did admire Naruto a lot. But today I knew it was something different about you when you walked in. It wasn't just your appearance. It was your aura that drew me in. Whenever you talk to me. I just feel at ease even if I do get embarrassed. I don't mind sharing you with the 3 other girls since I know how strongly you feel about us. Plus you did say that Kushina-sama and Mitsuki-san already agreed to it. It'll take some getting used to you having s-sex with o-other girls besides us. But as long as you don't fall in love with them or get them p-pregnant then I have no problems. Plus I know that you'll help me and Sakura-chan improve our skills greatly. You seem like a nice and entertaining person to be around. I know I just met the actual you today. But I feel like I want to be more in the near future." Hinata voiced with a small blush.

Before I could even think of anything to say Sakura jumped in. "I agree with Hinata. You've helped me realize what a lost cause Sasuke is. Sure he's cute but there's nothing else that's really positive about him besides that. I've witnessed more positive things about you in a day. Than I have ever seen with Sasuke in the last several years I've known him. If that's not a sign then I don't know what is. I won't say it won't take some getting used to but I can deal with sharing you with 3 other girls as well. If you want to have sex with other girls because you were attracted them beforehand. Then go for it. Just like Hinata said as long as you don't fall in love with them. Then I'm fine. I don't want to share your heart with anyone else but the 3 girls who already have a piece of it. Even if we technically just met today. I believe we are going to become a lot closer with one another very quickly. We can grow strong together. So yes I want to date you as well. Even possibly marry in the near future." Sakura explained with a small blush also on her face.

I on the other hand was left fucking speechless. Mitsuki was inside of my head laughing her ass off. Seriously I was expecting to put in a lot more work to be able to get them to agree to this. How in the hell did I get so lucky? My mouth was still opened from just being utterly shocked to the core. All 4 girls who I want to marry, all agreed to being with me. Even if they have to share me with one another. It was all just too much for me to process that I just flat out fainted.

Sakura and Hinata both giggled. Sakura looked over to Hinata. "So Hinata, um I've always wanted to ask you this but I was too shy to ask. Do you want to be friends? My relationship with Ino is a difficult one. We started out as friends but that was mainly due to her sticking up for me against bullies who were making fun of my hair. Once Sasuke got into the equation. We became love rivals. So I'm not too sure where we stand at the moment. My hope is that we are still friends. She can have Sasuke now. Please don't think I'm asking you this just to find a replacement for Ino. I sincerely wanted to be friends with you for a long time." Sakura told her.

"Hmm sure Sakura-chan. I mean with us both being involved with Dash-kun. It was bound for us to be friends eventually. I kinda always wanted to ask you to be friends as well. You were one of the popular girls and I was just the quiet weird girl. So even with me getting over my shyness. I felt as if I wouldn't belong." Hinata replied with a small smile.

"I just noticed. You're stuttering a lot less now." Sakura pointed out.

A light blush appeared on her face again. "U-Um well y-you could say it's thanks to D-Dash-kun for giving me some confidence at the academy today. I-It was real helpful." Hinata stammered out.

Sakura just laughed. "Hehe someone likes Dash-kun a lot already." She said in a teasing tone.

"W-Well don't you as well?" Hinata asked.

Yeah I do. I never would've thought I was feel so strongly for someone so fast. So what do you wanna talk about until he wakes back up?" Sakura said.

The girls started talking about girl things. After about 10mins I started to come to. I sat up and looked around. "Damn what happened?" I asked.

The girls looked at me and then at each other and laughed. I was confused but I didn't say anything. "You fainted from hearing our answer Dash." Sakura told me.

That's when I remembered. "Oh yeah well what do you expect to happened and hearing that? Seriously sure I wanted this to happen. But I didn't expect it to happen so quickly." I said.

"I guess that's understandable. So how do you plan on bringing Kushina-sama back?" Hinata asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure Rick will be doing that. But she'll be here before our either before or after our first C-rank so that gives us a couple months for us 4 to get to know each other better." I replied.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Mitsuki-san?" Sakura asked.

I nodded. "When can we meet her?" She asked.

"Hmm whenever she feels like coming out. I don't know what will be." I replied.

 **"** **I'll be right out**." Mitsuki said then she instantly appeared into the room.

Hinata and Sakura both looked at Mitsuki. They blushed at how stunning she looked. It made them feel inferior in a lot of ways.

"Hello girls, I'm Mitsuki the nine tailed fox." Mitsuki introduced herself.

"Y-You're very beautiful." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Mitsuki smiled. "Why thank you. You two are very cute yourselves. I'm sure you're older versions of yourself are twice as beautiful. I hope we can be friends."

"Same here." Sakura and Hinata said at the same time.

"So I've basically explained everything to you guys. My powers, knowledge, money and other devices that you guys haven't seen yet. Just about everything that I can think of. I've explained. Oh yeah I'm going to go to Saru's office later and tell him to add Hinata onto team 7." I told them.

"Saru? Who is that?" Hinata asked.

"The hokage." I answered.

"Wait you can call him Saru?! And you can ask him to do that?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah I know quite a lot of Saru. He's a good man who just made some real real stupid mistakes. But nonetheless he's still just a strong old man with a good heart. We already see each other as good friends so he said I can call him that. And yes I can go request that. He'll definitely do it. The original team 7 is supposed to be me, Sakura and Sasuke with our sensei being Kakashi Hatake. Hinata was supposed to be on team 8 with Kiba and Shino led by Kurenai Yuhi. But that's going to change. Team 7 is going to have an extra member. I'm sure Kurenai will be a bit displeased seeing as she wants to look after Hinata. But she'll get over it, unless you want to be apart of that team Hinata?" I asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No I want to be on a team with you guys. I want us all to get closer to one another and me being on a different team. Will hinder that process somewhat."

"Great it just sucks that we will have to deal with a moody Sasuke." Sakura added.

"Yeah we'll Sasuke has to be on team 7 in order for things to not change so much. Adding Hinata to the team shouldn't cause too much of a change. But some major events happened to Sasuke being on team 7. Those events have to happened. Don't worry we'll be able to deal with him. I doubt Sasuke is going to want to be bothered by us anyways. He sees everyone beneath him." I explained.

"Hopefully that will change. By us becoming stronger he shouldn't have any complaints about us holding him back." Hinata said.

"Oh you have no idea how wrong you are Hinata-chan. That boy has a huge superiority complex. Not to mention he's driven by hatred and revenge. If he gets out of hand. Either Kakashi will handle it or I'll just kick his ass again. Also I'm going to be remodeling this whole building. I was able to convince the old man to let me become the owner of that place. I already signed the paperwork and everything. So within the next few days. This place will be completely different." I said.

"How will you get it done in a few days? Could you even learn about architect that fast?" Sakura asked.

"Because I have tons and tons of chakra. So I can produce 100s of kage bunshins. Kage bunshins also transfer whatever they learned to the original caster once the clone dispels. I have a lot of them training and learning about fuinjutsu and architecture as we speak. They've been at it for hours now." I explained.

"That's amazing Dash-kun." Hinata said in awe.

I smiled. "Eh that won't be the only amazing thing you see from me. So what do you guys want to do now? I'm kinda hungry so I think I would like some Ichirakus unless you want something different?"

"Hmm why don't we go to a barbecue restaurant that my family own? You shouldn't have an issue with getting in Dash since I'm with you." Hinata offered.

Me and Sakura looked at Hinata. The Hyuga heir blushed. "W-What?"

"Your family owns a barbecue restaurant?" Sakura asked.

"Yes? Is that so hard to believe?" Hinata said.

"Well yeah your clan doesn't seem like the type to own a barbecue place. But yeah let's go there. After that we can start our training. Sakura I'm sorry to say but your behind in stamina than the rest of us. You didn't prioritize your shinobi skills over Sasuke. But that's ok better late than never. And I know of a few ways to increase your stamina quickly. By the time we have to take the second part of the genin test. You should see improvement in your abilities." I said.

Sakura looked a little down but quickly brightened up. "Alright I'll do my best!" She exclaimed.

Mitsuki chuckled. "Don't worry Sakura dear. I know many things being a 1000 year old fox demon. I know of ways to help you improve quickly as well. You'll have to work hard but I know you can do it. The same for you Hinata. I know everything there is to know about your clan. Even more so than what your clan does right now. Under my guidance you'll bloom just as well as Sakura will." She told them.

The two girls nodded. Everyone headed out to the restaurant. It was rather good. It was my first time having anime food and anime food always looks delicious.

We all went back to the training grounds after. It didn't take long to get there. My shadow clones were still training. I decided to dispel all of them. Including the ones at the library. Once they dispelled. I felt a huge headache coming on. I put my hand on my forehead.

"Feeling the head rush huh?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah but it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I'll get used to it eventually." I replied.

"So what all did they learn?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm well they worked on the tree climbing exercise, water walking and the kunai balancing technique. From the scrolls Saru gave me. I learned fireball and dragon flame jutsu. Wind style great breakthrough, wind style drilling air bullet. Water bullet and lightning style thunderclap arrow. I have to work on my bloodlines as well tho. I'm gonna do that personally then use clones once I get used to using them. But I still need to increase my speed and strength multiple areas. Although fuinjutsu is really coming along as far as I can tell. So yeah I still have much to do." I said.

"Wow sounds like you have your hands full. I hope we don't fall too behind." Hinata said.

"Oh you won't. I'm going to be training all three of you. I have a lot of things I can teach you. More so than what Kakashi can that's for sure. We'll train everyday that we can unless it's a rest day. Hinata I know your clan is probably going to want to train you. But I'm here to say that I know your clan techniques very well. I can teach them all to you. Plus I can help you take your byakugan to another level. I can also help improve your taijutsu style. In my opinion your clan relies too much on their taijutsu. The jyuken is highly effective but it can be countered. You need elemental jutsus in your arsenal. This way you won't be at such a disadvantage if you face an opponent who can counter your jyuken. It's good that you are willing to learn medical ninjutsu. It can save your life or the ones you care about." Mitsuki said.

I looked at Sakura. "Sakura you may think you aren't much but you're wrong about that." I told her.

Sakura looked away. "B-But I'm just a regular.."

"So what if your a civilian? That doesn't mean anything. Besides you are actually naturally strong. Especially whenever you get angry. You tap in to your hidden strength and can really do some damage. And that's without chakra. In my world you were able to gain strength that rivaled one of the legendary sannin Tsunade Senju herself." I said.

Sakura eyes widen. "Are you serious? The sannin?!"

I nodded. "I'm very sure. I've seen you do some amazing things. In order to gain that strength you have to practice using your chakra to enhance your strength. To do get it to the degree Tsunade is at. You need to have perfect chakra control. Which you do due to your small chakra reserves. From what I heard is you gather chakra into fist into a single point and release on impact. But it's a lot harder than it sounds. You have extremely high talent in medical ninjustu as well. You were the apprentice of Tsunade herself. Some would say you even surpassed her. You were able to use the Mitotic Regeneration technique. It's basically the pinnacle of medical ninjustu where the user releases a large amount of chakra at once. The body's cell division is forcibly stimulated. Whenever the body's tissues are damaged or an organ is destroyed. The injury will heal instantly regardless of the severity. The user cannot die while using this technique. It also requires extreme chakra control since the user needs to build up chakra over time. This was a technique that not even her first student Shizune could not achieve. You also are very intelligent and it was said that you had a thing for genjutsu. But if we add some ninjutsu to your move set. You'll be more of a force to be reckoned with." I explained. The pinkette just silently nodded. Sakura couldn't believe just how strong she was supposed to become.

"I will train you three very hard. I'm good at fuinjutsu myself. So I will be ally gravity seals on you. This will help you increase your speed. It will be a lot harder to walk than normally but the benefits are worth it. I will also be increasing your physical strength and chakra reserves. I know a seal that will help your coils expand every day by just a little. This is more for the girls than you Dash-kun. Since your reserves are already high. You just need to keep working on your chakra control. Prepare yourselves you three. Starting from today I will work you into the dirt with no mercy. Our sparring sessions will be very intense for you. I'll also help you with your sword skills Dash."

"Hai Mitsuki-sensei!" All three of them shouted.

Mitsuki grinned. "Good now lets get to work."

The group began training. The black haired demoness wasn't lying when she said she was going to show them no mercy. Hinata and Sakura had to do multiple chakra control exercises. Tree and water walking. Along with the kunai and shuriken balancing. Both struggled with the shuriken balancing but were able to get it eventually. The girls also had to run 10 laps around the training grounds to build up their stamina. Mitsuki had applied the gravity seals on them so it was a lot harder than it should be. Sakura was close to dropping dead by the 4th lap. However she kept at it.

While the girls were doing that. I was sparring with Mitsuki again. She said she wanted me to get used to high speed hand to hand combat. After that she crossed blades with me. Mitsuki told me I didn't look like the type to have a style. I was more of a rely of your instincts type. I thought about how Ichigo was able to become a good swordsman without any formal sword training. I mean sure he trained with Kisuke but for the most part he learned how to fight through experience. Which would make me unpredictable since I wouldn't be using any sort of style. She also instructed me to make 100 more shadow clones. 20 to spar with one another. Another 20 for fuinjutsu. 20 for chakra control. Another 20 to master the ninjutsus I've learned so far. While the last 20 were studying architect still. It wouldn't be long until I build my new home.

Eventually our training ended. Hinata and Sakura decided to head home since the genin exams were tomorrow. Both girls gave me a kiss on the cheek before they made their way home.

"Damn I'm one lucky bastard. Well I guess I should head over to Ichirakus to explain everything. Then we can go home. What do you think Mitsuki-chan?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me and by the way Dash-kun. How about instead of building a place from scratch. Why don't you just ask Rick to make one appear. I'm sure he can make it just how you imagine it. He could also add the similar security to it like the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound." Mitsuki said as we were walking.

I thought about what she said. "I guess I could I mean I did mention about him helping me merge the compound together with the apartment building. I just didn't want to keep asking Rick for much. But it does make more sense to ask him. It's still good to know about architecture though. I'm sure it'll come in handy eventually." I replied.

"Good so when are you going to ask him?" She asked.

"I should probably do it as soon as possible. Naruto's apartment is too small. We need more room. Especially if the possibility of Hinata and Sakura moving in. Also it's another girl I'm going to be on the look out for." I said.

"Oh? Who is she?" Mitsuki wondered.

"Karin Uzumaki, she's in the hidden grass village for now. But I'm assuming it's a chance she's probably going to be in this years exams. That bastard Orochimaru plans on using her to see if she's has chakra chains. I don't want him to manipulate or hold her hostage any longer. Plus I'm sure Kushina will love to have another Uzumaki like me and her with us. Before you ask, yes she was hot when I was introduced to her character. Do I plan of having sex with her? Most likely if she wants but relationship wise? For right now no unless things work out in that direction. I really plan on just dedicating my love to you four." I explained.

"Hmm well if you do I won't mind too much. I know you're not trying to just marry every girl you have a crush on." Mitsuki replied.

"Hell no I'm not. There's only one other girl besides you four that I considered also marrying and that was Sasuke mom Mikoto Uchiha. I'm just not too sure about it yet. I want to ask Kushina's opinion on it since they were close with one another." I said.

Me and Mitsuki arrived at the ramen stand. I explained everything to Ayame and Teuchi. They were shocked but very happy that Naruto's soul was finally at peace. Teuchi said that the ramen was on the house. Ayame gave me some seductive looks here and there. Seems she enjoys my looks like every other female in the village.

Eventually me and Mitsuki ended up back in my apartment. I sat on the bed and decided to call Rick. My phone rang until I heard it pick up.

"Yo Dash what's up?" Rick answered.

"Hey Rick can you come to the apartment for a sec? I have a question I wanna ask you." I said.

"Sure" a couple seconds later. Rick appeared right before me and Mitsuki who was sitting in my lap sideways.

"Alright what did you wanna ask Dash?" Rick asked.

"Can you like umm make me a house to live in? I'll understand if it's too much but I just wanted to know." I asked.

Rick just laughed. "Finally, dude I was wondering when you were going to ask me to do that. This place is way too small for you. Plus since you're an Uzumaki and Namikaze now. You're technically royalty. A lot more royalty than most clans in this village. Not to mention you have Senju running in your veins as well. You're one of a kind kid and you shouldn't be subjugated to this. Here's an idea I have. The Uzumaki-Namikaze compound is in a pretty hidden area of this village. According to Minato he and Kushina decided to live by a forest so their home would blend in more. He didn't want to stand out against foreign shinobi who might be in the village. But anyways by the compound is a huge open area. Why not just have the place there so you would be right next to the compound and wouldn't have to travel all the time to get there. Then if you ever wanted to merge the two. It would be easier to do so. Plus you can let people rent out these apartments and make a lot of money that way." Rick explained.

My eyes widen once he finished. "That makes complete sense. I'll have a steady income while still being rich. And I'll be close to the compound. Is it far from here?" I asked.

"No honestly it's only 15mins away walking distance. You can let me handle the whole design I already have an idea of how it's going to look." Rick said.

"See Dash-kun aren't you glad I suggested to ask him." Mitsuki spoke as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I'm really grateful for you Mitsuki-chan." I said with a smile. Mitsuki blushed lightly. "Ok Rick just do your thing." I told him.

"It's already done let's go. Everything important from here is already there." Rick replied.

"Damn you work fast." I voiced in amazement.

"I'm a fucking shinigami Dash. There's not much of a limit to what I can do in an instant." Rick said as all three of us disappeared then reappeared outside.

"We're here come on kid I'm going to show you around." Rick voiced.

I took a look at the outside and was very surprised. The house or mansion I should call it was beautiful. It was a concrete pathway that led to a huge 3 story mansion. The grass wasn't high it was perfectly cut. Rick showed us all of the rooms that were inside. He had 14 bedrooms, 2 different living rooms, 2 kitchens, a library, the bottom floor was an inside training ground that seemed like 2 training grounds put together. It was reinforced with seals that automatically restored any damage it the area received. The kitchens were stocked with food. Also seals in each refrigerator that kept food fresh at all times no matter how long it's in there. A hot springs with an outdoor swimming pool that had seals that constantly kept it clean. Dash had a variety of clothes to choose from. It was a weight room full of weights that he could lift weights in. It was flat screens in almost every room. Almost each room had a bathroom except four of them. Those four were in different locations of the floors. And in all this place was amazing to Dash. It's was too surreal. Add that fact that he basically didn't need to buy anything for the place made him fall in love with it even more.

"Damn Rick did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked him.

Rick laughed. "Nope but I can tell how much you do now. You should be fine now Dash. Hell this place looks a lot better than the compound next to it in my opinion. Also another thing. Just in case I forgot to I'm just going to implant the knowledge on how to age a person's body to how you see fit. I'll even let it so you can add your own personal perks on said person. Which obviously will be the girls." Rick snapped his fingers. I blinked as I felt a surge of information go into my brain.

"That's useful to know. Thanks again Rick you really out did yourself." I told him.

"I agree I highly approve of our new home. I'm glad it's in a forest somewhat." Mitsuki added.

"Don't worry about it. I like you kid so I'm going to always be there to help you out. Oh yeah I think you should revive Kushina in a month. Thanks to me being the shinigami and basically cheating my way through everything. I know when the chunin exams are happening a month sooner than usual. It's so more kages are able to attend. It's still in Konoha so don't worry about nothing changing from how it should go. I'll teach you how to revive people once I bring her back. I'll be taking my leave now." Rick said.

"Alright man thanks again. You might be seeing Mizuki soon. I don't plan on killing him but if it happens it happens." I shrugged.

"That's fine see you two later." With that Rick disappeared.

I then sat onto his new king sized bed in the master bedroom which was obviously his or both his and Mitsuki's depending if she wants to room with him. "Well this sure was a fantastic idea. So what do you wanna do Mitsuki-chan?" I asked her.

"Have you ever taken a bath with a girl before?" She asked me.

I blushed a bit. "Umm no not yet at least. I'm not a virgin but I've only had sex about 3 times in my life. Me and my partners either were only just trying to fuck one another or the relationship didn't make it far enough to do romantic intimate things like that." I sighed out. "Honestly Mitsuki my former love life is a bit depressing. I've told Kushina about it too. But my first love cheated on me with multiple other guys. It wasn't cause my dick was small either. She just wanted to be a bitch and make me look like an idiot. I never fell in love again after that with any other girl. The pain was too unbearable for me for a few months. Although I did still have crushes on you four." I explained to her.

Mitsuki then pounced on me and kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss. Our tongues danced with one another. She ran her fingers through my hair while cupping my face. Eventually it ended and we stared at each other.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that sweetie. If I could I would go kill that bitch who dared to do that to you. Don't worry I will make sure you will never go through that again. You're no longer living that life anymore. You have a new start in life and now you can start living your fantasy. Me and you are stuck together forever. So don't think about your past. Focus on your future. I want you to be happy. I also want you to enjoy a nice warm bath with me." She told me with a smirk.

I was shocked by her words. As well as very happy. I smiled at her and nodded. "It would be my pleasure to." I replied.

She kissed me again and got up off of me. Mitsuki grabbed me hand and led me into the bathroom right the room. The demoness ran the hot water in the tub and turned around and kissed me again. As we kissed we slowly undressed one another.

Once we were undressed, she turned the water off. I stepped inside first and sat down with my back towards the wall. She sat right in front of me and leaned on me. My dick was semi hard from feeling her ass on it. Honestly her ass was just as big as Kushina's.

"You know I hope you don't mind that I sleep naked. Clothes aren't comfortable to sleep in to me." Mitsuki told me.

"Eh not really. I sleep in my boxers only normally so I understand." I replied.

"I hope you don't sleep in them with me." She said seductively.

I blushed a bit and smirked. I ran my hands slowly and gently on her body. "I guess I won't then since you seem to not want me to. I wouldn't mind sleeping with your stunning naked body myself. Although if Kushina has a problem with it then I'll wear my boxers." I told her.

"Knowing her I doubt it. She's not a prude thanks to me. Minato was more prudish." She said.

I laughed. "Of course he would be. But I'm glad she isn't."

The rest of the bath was filled with the two of us just talking. We rubbed each other's body and had a few make out sessions.

We decided to call it a night. We had dried off but were still naked laying down in the bed. Mitsuki was cuddled into me. I was very relaxed and happy at this very moment. My life was really becoming what I want it to be. Once Kushina is here it'll only get better. Before I fell asleep I heard Mitsuki whispered some words to me.

"I have a surprise for you once you wake up Dash-kun." She whispered in a sexy tone.

I smirked but fell asleep. Mitsuki smiled and fell asleep with him. 'I never have gotten this close to a person so quickly before. Looks like Dash-kun has a way of making the impossible happened.' Her last thought was.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon it was morning. I felt myself waking up. To my surprise I woke up feeling extremely good. If I had to guess it was for two reasons. 1 being it's been awhile since I didn't feel shitty when I woke up. 2 was Mitsuki's sexy ass giving me the best blowjob I've ever experienced.

Mitsuki was enjoying sucking my dick. To her I was so tasty to her. She could only imagine what his cum must taste like. I groaned at feeling her mouth on me. She deep throated me like it was nothing. "Damn that feels good. Was this the surprised you were talking about last night?" I asked while groaning.

Mitsuki stopped for a second. "It's part of it. Don't worry you'll get the rest right after this. Just be patient." She said then got right back to giving me a blowjob.

I put my hand on her bed and just enjoyed her doing her work. I was honestly surprised that I hadn't came yet. Normally I could only last about 5-7mins when getting my dick sucked. Now it's been 15mins and I still haven't came. Which Mitsuki didn't seem to mind.

About another 5mins later I started to feel myself about to cum. "Fuck baby I'm about to..." I said.

"That's it baby give me your cum. I want to taste you." She said while moaning.

I came large amount in her mouth. She swallowed everything and didn't let a drop spill. I couldn't help but to moan a bit as she kept sucking while I came.

Once Mitsuki finished swallowing, she pounced on me and kissed me passionately. The sexy demoness used one of her hands to guide my dick to her entrance. Once aligned, she slid down pretty easily on my dick. Mitsuki moaned loudly and began to ride me.

I let her do the work and just enjoyed the show. Her breast were jiggling as she was pouncing I my dick. Mitsuki's wet pussy was making me feel so good. She rode me like no tomorrow.

"Do you like how I ride your dick sweetie?" She moaned out.

"Fuck yeah I want to cum with you so bad." I voiced.

"Then let's cum together." Mitsuki replied as she picked up the pace.

She had been riding me for awhile now and it only took another 2mins before I started to feel a warm feeling in my dick. Mitsuki's walls clenched around it and she came hard. I did as well as I emptied myself inside of her.

Once our breaths even out I pulled her into a heated kiss and smacked her ass. She eagerly returned it and moaned into the kiss when she felt me slap her ass. Once the kiss broke up I told her to lay on her side. She did it and I laid behind her. I put one of my arms under her and the other around her. Then I slid my dick inside of her pussy and held her close to me.

I thrusted long and deep strokes into her. Mitsuki was in a bliss full of pleasure. To her I was hitting a very pleasurable spot right now. She intertwined her legs with my own. We kept fucking like this for 10mins. Mitsuki moaned out loudly the whole time. Eventually both of us came hard together. I kissed her neck and held her close to me. She rubbed her hand along my arms. We stayed silent for awhile. I was still inside of her but I didn't move.

"You're a lot better than you tend to led on." Mitsuki voiced after a few mins out silence.

"Heh well I guess I did end up learning some things." I said with a smirk.

"We are definitely doing this a lot. I've never been fucked that good before. Nor has said person lasted as long as you did." Mitsuki replied.

"I would love to. I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you." I told her honestly.

"Think you'll feel the same about Kushina?" She asked.

"Definitely the same could be said about Hinata and Sakura but I wanted you and Kushina the most. I can't wait to have her here with us." I told her.

She giggled. "I feel the same. We were best friends when I was sealed inside of her. Things will be even more fun when she's here. So are you ready for your exams?"

I kissed her on her cheek. "Baby thanks to you I'm more than ready. I feel like I could take on the world right now." I said honestly.

Mitsuki blushed with a smile. "I'm glad I could make you feel that way. I'm falling for you more and more you know. I've never fallen for someone so hard and so quick before."

"I'm happy that you are. I really am. I guess I'll get ready in a little while. I wanna relax with you before I go." I voiced.

"Alright Dash-koi." She replied.

I blushed at the name but stayed silent and held her tighter. We stayed in that position for about 30mins just talking. We even had sex one more time.

Me and Mitsuki got up eventually to take a shower together. Take ended up taking 30mins since we were having some fun in there. I've always wanted to have shower sex. And Mitsuki can't seem to get enough of me. She even gave me another blowjob in the shower. Man what did I do to deserve such a life.

After our shower we got dressed and I made us breakfast. I cooked an omelette with cheese, sausage, green peppers and onions. Along with a few strips of bacon and some toast. I made our plates and sat them on the table. I watched Mitsuki take a bite. For some reason her opinion on my cooking mattered to me.

Mitsuki was surprised at how good the food was. "You're a great cook Dash-koi. I've never had anything like this before." She said with a smile.

It's hard not to blush like an idiot when you have a sexy fox demon who you're in love with saying that. "Well I'm glad that you like it. It isn't much really. I've learned how to cook many dishes back in my world. I can cook for you and the others if you want Suki-chan." My eyes widen once I said the last part. 'Damn I slipped up.' I thought.

Mitsuki turned her head a bit sideways. "Suki-chan?" She voiced.

"U-umm sorry that just sli-" I was cut off by her.

"That's so cute! I love the new nickname you just gave me sweetie." She said with a blush and huge smile. 'My heart literally skipped 2 beats when he said that. I had to stop myself from jumping on him from across the table.' Mitsuki thought to herself.

I was surprised but happy at her response. "Good then I'll call you Suki as well. I think I should go see Saru before I heard to take the exams. At least this way he'll have more time to figure out who to add to team 8." I voiced.

"That's a good idea. So how far do you think you've learned about fuinjutsu in one day?" She asked.

"The basics that for sure. My clones practiced calligraphy and surprisingly its feels so natural for me to draw out kanji for the seals. If I had to guess it's probably due to my blood that it's so easy to me. I grasped the general idea for seals pretty well. By the end of the day today I should be on level two of sealing since the level one is too easy for me. I'm also going to go to the compound next door later to gather any books on fuinjutsu that's in there. I'm sure Kushina and Minato had some Uzumaki sealing books to learn from in their library." I explained.

Suki was really surprised at what I told her. "It took you a day to grasp the basics of sealing. Now that's very impressive. I gotta say Dash even for an Uzumaki that's astounding. If you keep this up you should be you'll be a sealing master by the chunin exams." She praised.

"T-thanks Suki-chan. I'm really glad to be with you and the others now. I truly mean it. I...I love you Suki." I admitted truthfully.

The demoness blushed. "I'm happy that you're with me too sweetheart. C-can you give me some time to say those words back to you. I never had to say those words to someone I felt this strongly about before. It's a new experience for me somewhat. I'll say them soon I promise." Mitsuki said. She looked away feeling that I may be mad at her.

I smiled and laughed. "That's fine, I understand your reasoning. Take your time babe it's no need to rush it." I told her in a warm tone.

Suki smiled at that. 'He really is the one.' "Thank you so are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah let's head out." I replied.

We made our way to the hokage's office. I noticed how I still didn't receive as many hate glares that I thought I would've. It was some here and there. But most guys just glared at me out of jealously. Mitsuki was getting some jealous looks from women who were looking at us. All she did was smirk and stuck her tongue out at them. I laughed at her antics.

We eventually ended up at the tower. It didn't take long to reach the office. The secretary said it was ok to walk inside so we did. Saru was reading an orange book which I instantly knew was Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yo old man I see you're enjoying yourself." I said with a small smile.

Hiruzen looked up. "Ah Dash what brings you here today my friend? Hello to you as well Mitsuki-san." He greeted.

"Hello Lord Hokage." Mitsuki replied with a smile.

"So Saru I want you to add Hinata to team 7 instead of it just being a 3 man squad. Make it a 4 man squad." I told him.

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow. "For what reason? Not that I mind but I'm just curious."

"Because it'll be easier for me, her and Sakura to bond more. They already know the truth about me along with the Ichirakus. We are also training together with Mitsuki being our instructor. We started yesterday and the girls already have mastered the basic chakra control exercises. They even got the kunai and shuriken balancing exercise almost down. We're working on building their stamina by making them run laps. Today I think we will start sparring and figure out what their chakra natures are." I explained.

"Hmm shouldn't some of that be Kakashi's job?" He asked.

I scoffed. "Normally it would but Kakashi sucks as a teacher. He barely taught Naruto and Sakura anything but tree climbing and team work exercises before the chunin exams. So as you can probably guess they are highly unprepared. Plus I know the council will push him to train Sasuke. Now don't get me wrong I like Kakashi he's a good guy. He's just sucks as a sensei. And don't say anything to him about what I told you. He'll realize his mistakes eventually. Another thing is I believe Mitsuki prefers to teach us 3 because she'll be able to help us progress a lot further with less time than Kakashi or any jounin could possibly do. She even knows seals that can increase their reserves as they train. Not to mention she already gave the three of us gravity seals to help increase our speed." I explained.

Now Hiruzen was very impressed. "Well now I see you haven't been messing around. To get them that far in just a day is quite something. I can see the benefits in your plan. If Hinata is with you then her confidence will skyrocket. Then her clan will regret ever brandishing her off as a failure. Alright I'll add her to your team. Although I'm sure Kurenai won't be too happy about it." He said.

I just shrugged. "Like I give a damn about if Kurenai is mad or not. I've seen how she's tried to help Hinata. All she's going to do is try to coddle Hinata. Now if you were talking about Anko then I could see her having an impact. But Kurenai had 6 months to break Hinata out of her shyness before the chunin exams. Six fucking months and she failed at doing so. How did it only take me a day to break her out of it slightly? But Kurenai had months and still couldn't get the job done."

"You know you'll make a great politician. Maybe some day you'll take up this hat my boy." Hiruzen voiced with a smile.

I smirked. "Maybe but being hokage isn't that important to me right now. I rather focus on myself and my girls." I said while kissing Mitsuki's cheek.

"Well just know that if want to. Just come talk to me about it. I know your strength isn't there yet but I have a feeling it will be very soon. Now you should hurry the genin exams are about to start soon." He told me.

"Alright oh by the way. Rick said that we are reviving Kushina earlier than expected. In about a month since the chunin exams are in four months. How did he know that. He's the shinigami so he can find out things like that pretty easily." I voiced.

"Very well I'll have the story for the council ready." Hiruzen said.

We left right after that. Mitsuki went back inside of the seal to watch from inside. I made my way to the class room. When I got there I saw that everyone was there except for me. Even the instructors were there.

I took my seat between Sakura and Hinata. They greeted me and we began talking. Both told me about how sore they were but felt stronger about themselves. I was happy for them. Eventually Iruka came and gave us our test. I was matched against some random civilian for taijutsu so I ended that with one punch. Naruto knew how to henge and substitute already so that was easy. Then I did kage bunshin for the clone test.

I passed and got my headband. It was black to match my haori. I made a mental note to add a fox the same golden orange color on my sleeve and to add an Uzumaki swirl. Sakura and Hinata passed as well. Iruka told us that we are to come back here in a week. Which was perfect for us. Now Hinata and Sakura will be more prepared to take the bell test. We can go over strategies and much more.

When I told Sakura and Hinata about my new house. They wanted to see it. So I lead them to it. Once we arrived, from the look on their faces I could tell they were very amazed just like how I was. I showed them every room and told them how the seals inside and outside of the house worked. After I finished giving them a tour we were all in my room. We were on my bed. I was sitting with my back against the headboard. Hinata was to my left with my left arm around her. With Sakura to my right with my right arm around her. Both had their heads on my shoulders. Mitsuki was laying on me with her back against my chest. I started to think where would Kushina fit in this comfortable positing.

"So Hinata, Sakura do you guys want me to age your bodies? I mean if I do then you won't have to adjusting to your body with your skills later." I asked them.

"Hmm I wouldn't mind but how would we explain it? I doubt you want others finding out about that ability." Sakura asked.

"Eh in the future I won't mind if they do but I guess for now we'll just say it's a side effect from a fuinjutsu seal I came across. You two were next to me when I tried to channel my chakra with it and it exploded. You passed out and the next thing you know you look older. Either that or just say it's a jutsu from the forbidden scroll that I tried to demonstrate to you and it ended up making you older." I offered.

"Hmm neither of those are not bad. Most don't understand the unlimited potential to fuinjutsu. And the forbidden scroll is only to said to be seen by a kage. You know the hokage won't give you any issues so either one works." Mitsuki said.

"I think I want to do it also. I want to know how my future self is going to look. I'll just tell my father whatever excuse you decide to go off." Hinata voiced.

"Ok that works. I guess I'll do it now. Then after that we can go to the compound and see what's in there plus grab any scrolls we need. I'm sure Rick provided many scrolls himself but I definitely need those all the fuinjutsu scrolls or books they have. Maybe one of them has some notes." I said.

"They do from what I remember. Kushina and Minato both have notes on fuinjutsu. I remember where Kushina puts hers. And knowing Minato he sealed his somewhere either in their bedroom or his private office." Mitsuki added.

"Alright once we're done there then we can start training. It's going to be a long week and we need to get strong quick." I voiced.

The girls all agreed. After some more cuddling, Hinata and Sakura stood up. I closed my eyes to think about how to do it. Once I figured it out I snapped my fingers and a cloud of smoke enveloped them. Soon the smoke went away and revealed their older versions of themselves with a few tweaks here and there. ( **A/N: So since I'm not about to explain their older versions of themselves since it'll be mostly the shippuden version. Well more like the movie Naruto: The Last version. Hinata will look exactly how she does in the movie with slightly bigger breast. Sakura will have bigger breast as well with her pink hair being as long as it was in the scene between her and Sasuke in the last episode of Naruto Shippuden. Look it up if you don't know. Sakura's waist will be thicker too. Just in case their clothes will look how they did in the movie.)**

 **Back to the story**

I marveled at their new looks. I couldn't believe the we're looking exactly how I wanted them too. Mitsuki was looking impressed too. Sakura and Hinata looked over their new forms. From what I can tell. They were very happy with them.

"Woah you two look sexy as fuck." I uttered out.

"I wholeheartedly agree with his assessment. You two are very beautiful. I'm so happy for you two. Now all the girls will be jealous of us when we are seen with Dash-koi in public." Mitsuki said happily.

Hinata and Sakura blushed. "Thank you guys. And another thing." Sakura walked up to me and grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I kissed her back instantly. We kissed for a solid minute. Then as soon as it broke Hinata captured my lips in a kiss. Our kiss was more passionate. Our tongues danced around each other. I was getting very turned on by this. Soon our kiss broke and I was just staring in utter shock.

The girls giggled. "Thank you so much Dash-kun. You've done a lot for us in very little time. I love my new look." Hinata voiced gratefully.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Definitely I mean we look so hot right now. I'm too happy that my breast are bigger and no longer flat." Sakura expressed.

"You both are very welcome. I'm glad that you like it so much cause I know I love it. I'll take you girls shopping after we train for today. I'll pay for anything you want." I told them.

"Aw look at you spoiling us." Suki teased.

"Hey I would be a fool to not spoil you three. Come on let's go to the compound and look for what we need." I voiced.

We all left and went next door. It was a blood seal on the by the door so I bit my thumb and put my blood into the seal. The seal glowed blue before the door opened. We all walked around the place. It was very nice looking. I honestly wouldn't mind living here. Although my new home was better in my opinion. I saw how they also had their own personal training ground in their basement. To my surprise, Minato had put a gravity seal that affects the whole area. It kinda reminded me of how Goku and Vegeta would use a gravity room to train. I made a mental note to make use of this area once I get my body strong enough to handle it.

We went through the library. Just like I assumed, it was books about the Uzuamki's seals. It was also books on their history and how their bloodline works. I was very excited to start learning about the clan. I also found other fuinjutsu books that was very useful. Mitsuki lead me to where Kushina kept her notes and I found Minato's notes in a seal behind a picture on the wall in his office. Both Minato and Kushina's notes were sealed and required a blood seal to access them. I let the girls pick out any scrolls they wanted to learn jutsu from. We even found some chakra paper in Minato's office.

I found the scrolls he put the instructions on how to perform the Rasengan and Hiraishin along with his kunai. We were all satisfied and started to train in the training ground here. The first thing we did was find out or chakra natures. Hinata had lightning, Sakura had fire and I had all five to my surprise. Me and Suki figured it was due to her influence on my body along with Rick's. My primary affinity was wind then water followed by fire, lightning and earth being the weakest. I summoned 100 shadow clones to work on my nature manipulation. 20 for each element. Then I made another 100. 20 was for ninjutsu, Another 20 for taijutsu. 20 for kenjustu. 20 for fuinjutsu and the rest for chakra control exercises.

I decided to work on my physical strength and speed. So I did some extensive exercises that Mitsuki came up for me. It was real tough and the gravity seal only made it that much tougher. But I knew the results of all of my training would pay off. Especially with the way I'm working myself. I also decided to make another 10 clones to study the human body and medical ninjutsu. Overall I was pretty content with the effort I was putting in to grow strong. After I was done with my physical exercises. I decided to try and work on my bloodlines. Mitsuki sparred with Hinata and Sakura exploiting any openings in their stance. She wasn't pulling any punches with them either.

I sat down in a meditative position and focus on finding my ki. I remembered the episode in dragon ball z where Gohan showed Videl how to access hers. I figured it should be easier for me considering I have a bloodline for it. So for awhile I sat down meditating. Trying to find my ki. It took awhile but I was finally able to find it. Ki felt similar to chakra in my opinion. Once I found the feeling. I tried to bring it out. The more I focused on it, the warmer I was feeling. Soon enough I brought the ki outside of me. When I opened my eyes I was covered in white aura. I kept focusing on flaring my ki. I tried to force as much as I could out. I was able to do it but my focus didn't last long and the aura disappeared. My breathing was very heavy. Even had sweat coming down my face.

"Damn that took a lot out of me. But it was worth it in the end. Now I know how to bring out my ki. But I now need to learn how to fire off ki blast. Along with how to fly." I said to myself. Obviously this was going to take some time to master but I was just glad I was able to get somewhere. I thought about trying to contact my zanpaktou spirit. But I decided to do it another time. I want to learn how to fight a bit with a sword first before I come into contact with Zangetsu. Hopefully it's the old man instead of the hollow. Then again either one I wouldn't mind since I do like hollow Ichigo. Then again why would I have a hollow inside of me? I stopped my pointless thinking and decided to just try it a different time and to focus on what I have for now.

After a couple hours we all decided to call it a day. I asked if Hinata and Sakura wanted to spend a night to save them a trip. They politely declined and said that they wanted to go home. But they will be start staying the night a lot once Kushina comes back. They told me they knew how much she means to me and it was only right that they stayed after she got here with us. I was taken back by their answer. Definitely wasn't expecting it but I accept it and thanked them.

Of course I made some clones to make sure they got home safely. Me and Mitsuki were in our home just relaxing and talking with one another. She was explaining to me about her past and such. After that we took a bath together and went to sleep.

For the next week all four of us just hung out with each other for most of the day. We train, ate and talked to each other. Hinata and Sakura showed me places around the village that I didn't know that was here. Some shops tried to not let me in but the girls quickly put a stop to that once they threaten whoever dared tried to kick me out. It pissed them off greatly. None more so than Sakura. I had to hold her back from killing some asshole since it wasn't worth it. But everyone did get the message about denying me entrance from places. Hinata and Sakura's parents didn't really say too much about their new appearances. While Sakura's assumed it was just some ninja things and didn't worry as long as she wasn't hurt. Hinata's father didn't mind her new look. He even said she looks more confident this past week than she has in years. He was happy for her.

Sarutobi approved as well. Soon the week passed and the day we are supposed to meet our sensei's we here. I thankfully was able to meet with Kakashi two days prior and gave him the memories in the hokage's office. He was confused but after some explaining he understood everything. He was sad about the original Naruto but was glad he was finally at peace. He was informed about Rick, Mitsuki, Kushina coming back, Hinata's addition to the team. My house being next to the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound and me having access to the compound itself. I told him about the separate training me and the girls had too. Even told him to keep it a secret from Sasuke. He agreed and said he won't tell a word about anything to anybody and that if I ever needed anything to come to him. I was grateful for that.

Me and the girls were sitting in the class waiting. They were of course questioned about there new appearance but just told them what they told their parents. Ino was jealous of how much better Sakura looked than her now. Iruka showed up minus Mizuki to tell us our teams.

Speaking of Mizuki, I took care of him pretty easily. Once I caught the fool, I kicked his ass and made copy of the justu's in the forbidden scroll. After that I returned it and got paid an A-rank for stopping a potential traitor from stealing valuable information from the village.

Back to the teams. "Alright Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Sai, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Naru, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. I wish you all a good luck and hope you have a wonderful ninja career. I expect great things from all of you. Now wait here for your sensei's to arrive." Iruka left after he was done explaining.

All of the other teams had eventually left. Kurenai did look a bit irritated that she didn't get Hinata on her team but she didn't make a scene about it. From what I heard from Sarutobi she was pretty pissed that Hinata wasn't on her team. But Sarutobi then told her that it was his decision and it's nothing she can do about it.

Soon the only team left was ours just as I expected. I talked to the girls for about an hour while Sasuke was sitting by himself brooding like usual. Kakashi eventually showed up and told us to meet him on the roof.

We all got to the roof and sat down. "Alright how about we start with introductions. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your concern. My dislikes are also none of your concern and my dream well let's just skip that part." Kakashi said.

I had to sweat drop at the end of his introduction. 'Yep that's definitely Kakashi alright.' I thought to myself.

"Your turn pinky." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are studying medical ninjutsu and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are arrogant assholes and rapists. My dream is to be a strong kunoichi who can hope to surpass Lady Tsunade one day." Sakura voiced.

'Well she's definitely not a fangirl anymore. I guess Dash was right about breaking her out of that.' Kakashi thought to himself. "Good your turn princess." He pointed to Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes are flowers and helping out the children in my clan. Learning more about my clan. As well as training and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are rapist and rude people. My dream is to one day unite the Hyuga clan as a whole and to be strong enough to protect my family." Hinata said.

'Good so she has more confidence in herself than from what I heard. Damn Dash and Mitsuki really helped these two for the better.' Kakashi thought. "Excellent now you who keeps brooding." Kakashi gestured toward Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled at Kakashi. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes. And I dislike a lot of things. My dream no my goal is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke told us.

I had to face palm myself while Hinata and Sakura just shook their heads. Kakashi just sighed. 'Great an emo avenger. This is who the council is forcing me to give much of my attention to? I rather go challenge Gai again.' Kakashi thought. "Eh ok and you blondie with the red streaks." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, fuinjutsu and I love my girls." Hinata and Sakura blushed while I could tell Mitsuki was blushing inside of the seal. "My dislikes are rapist, people who give up too easily, revenge obsessed fools and people who judge you for no reason. My dream is to live my life to the fullest. I want to become strong to protect those I hold dear. I also want to spread my name throughout the lands so everyone can know not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki or anyone he's close to." I voiced.

"Great now I want you three to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 in the morning. I'll be giving you the second part of the genin exams. I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you unless you want to throw it up. Bye." Kakashi burst into a cloud of smoke once he finished.

"Alright guys make sure you eat tomorrow. Also don't show up until 10am since knowing Kakashi he'll be at least 2 hours late." I told them.

"Why should I listen to you dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because dumbass what kind of idiot goes into a battle intentionally on an empty stomach. You'll just be weaker than you normally would and in the way. Plus Kakashi is known for notoriously being late to anything. Go look up his file and you'll see. So either take my advice or not I really don't care either way." I retorted.

Sasuke just scowled and got up. "Whatever loser you three better not get in my way of becoming a ninja or you'll regret it." He threatened.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah like I'm so scared of the great Sasuke Uchiha." I replied sarcastically.

The Uchiha left, Sakura was just shaking her head. "That was the guy who I was blindly in love with? The guy who I tried so hard to impress and starved myself sometimes for? What the hell was I thinking?" Sakura said in disgust.

Hinata put an arm around her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry Saku-chan. He's not important and you've realized your mistakes now. Better late than never. It was going to be a constant heartbreak trying to win him over and he's not even worth it." Hinata tried to comfort.

Mitsuki then popped out of the seal. "He's right dear. That boy's emotions gives off nothing but vengeance and hate. He probably would only think of you as a breeding machine to revive his clan. Besides Dash-koi is a much better man than he will ever be." She told Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks guys I'm so happy to be apart of this. It's like we are a family. I love you guys." Sakura voiced happily.

"And we love you too Sakura-chan. Now come on let's go walk around the village for a bit before we start our training.

After that we hung around the village for awhile and went to go train at our house. The next day came quick and me, Sakura and Hinata were arriving at the training ground. Mitsuki was inside the seal and Sasuke was sitting around. He didn't look like he's been here for long so I assumed he took my advice.

30mins later Kakashi arrived. He's explained the bell test to us and told us we had 2 hours to get the bell from him. Since me and the girls had been coming up with strategies and practiced fighting together all week. We were ready. The plan was for them to attack Kakashi together while I tell Sasuke the plan. Since the test was about teamwork I told him that all he had to do was fire a fire ball towards Kakashi when I give him the signal and I would take care of the bells. He reluctantly agreed after I had to explain to him how Kakashi was a prodigy just like his brother. Meaning he could easily wipe the floor with him with one arm if he took this serious.

Kakashi was generally surprised at how well Sakura and Hinata worked together. Hinata was fluent in her jyuken. While Sakura fought similarly to how Tsunade does. Thanks to how I remembered how she fights and Mitsuki knowing her fighting style from Kushina's spars with the slug queen. We were teach Sakura her style. She added her own tweaks to it but it was coming along. It was far from finished but it was a huge improvement from how her taijutsu used to be. Kakashi couldn't even read his porn because they wouldn't give him the chance. Once I whistled the girls moved out of the way and Sasuke shot a fireball at Kakashi. The silver haired jounin had to cover himself with his arms. That's when I made my move. I ran very fast and snatched the bells off his waist without making a sound.

Once the smoke cleared I stood next to Hinata and Sakura holding up the bells. The girls were smiling with Sasuke gave off a small smile himself. I was smirking at a shocked Kakashi.

"H-how did you get the bells? It's only been 15 minutes since the test started?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Well me and the girls already had came up with several different plans in case you were to test us after we passed the first exams. You confirmed that yesterday so once we decided on something. I informed Sasuke of his role as the girls were fighting you. Once Sasuke shot his fireball I ran fast enough while you were distracted and snatched the bells off of your waist." I informed him.

"Well that's very good teamwork you guys have. Now since it's only three bells one of you has to go ba-" Kakashi was talking but I cut him off.

"Cut the shit Kakashi. You know damn well that we passed with flying colors. It was obvious that this team was put together for a reason. Besides I doubt the council would've let you failed Sasuke anyways." I said.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine you got me. Welcome to team 7 you four. I see a bright future for all of you." Kakashi voiced.

For the next month team 7 all trained their skills to become stronger. Ok it was more like Kakashi focuses on trying to help Sasuke awaken his sharingan than him training the whole team. As a whole team he taught us team work exercises that were somewhat useful. Me and the girls didn't really mind considering we already knew Kakashi's position. That and he was a lazy ass sensei. He did spar with us a couple times but justu wise he pretty much disregarded that. Mitsuki was truly our sensei if you want to be honest. When I asked Kakashi about it he told me that since he knew we were getting extra training from Mitsuki. That it would be better off that she trained them instead since she had a shit load of more experience than him. Kakashi even pointed out that no matter what he taught Sasuke that it was likely that he would be the weakest of the team. He didn't have the privilege of wearing gravity seals or having an fox demon for a teacher. I had to agree with him there since I knew that neither me or Suki was going to help him in that regard. The guy was a dick no matter how much you tried to be nice to him. Hell Sakura had to kick his ass at one point because of something he said to her. Ever since then them two had bad blood with one another but didn't let it affect the D-ranks we took. Although Kakashi did teach us some things about the shinobi world. So he was good for something.

About a week and a half ago Suki said that me, Hinata and Sakura needed to get our first kills over with before we ended up taking a real mission. I told the old man about it and he agreed. He said he couldn't give us an official mission because that would involve us dealing with Sasuke which neither of us wanted. But he did give us permission to go take out a bandit camp that was a few hours away from Konoha.

Mitsuki lead us there and we found the camp. It was about 20 bandits including their leader. We killed all of them. It took me a few hours to get over it. Sakura and Hinata took about 2 days each. We all agreed that even if we didn't like killing that it had to be done. It's either killed or be killed in this world and we will have to end up killing possibly a lot of enemy shinobi who try to hurt anybody apart of our family or the village.

Now that the month was over with. It was time for Kushina to come back. Hinata and Sakura decided that they would meet her tomorrow. They said that I deserved to have some alone time with her on the first day she returns.

Rick had actually called me yesterday and said that today was the day he was going to revive her. Me and Suki were in the living room watching tv waiting for Rick to show up.

Rick finally made his entrance. "Yo Dash what's up my brother?" Rick said.

"Nothing much you know just living my awesome life." I replied.

"Good good and hello to you as well Mitsuki." Rick voiced.

"Hello Rick it's good to see you again." She replied with a smile.

"Same with you guys. It's been awhile since I last been here. Man some of the souls I had to take were fucking annoying. Little fuckers kept screaming about wanting it to keep their souls. But anyways are you ready for your crimson haired queen?" Rick asked.

"To be honest I'm nervous as hell. I can't wait to see her but I'm still nervous for some reason." I admitted.

"Relax Dash-kun I'm sure that nervousness will die down quick if I know Kushina like I think I do." Mitsuki voiced.

"Yeah you'll be fine kid. Now let's get this over with." Rick then snapped his fingers. A cloud of smoke appeared, it didn't last for long as it revealed Kushina standing there.

"There done and done. By the way Dash. The mission to the wave will be a bit different this time. Don't worry it's not going to change anything in the timeline. It's just that Zabuza is probably going to bring another swordsman as backup when the second time you meet him. You know what I'm talking about." Rick informed me.

"Umm alright as long it shouldn't be an issue to be honest. I'm definitely taking Zabuza by myself. I want to learn as much as I can with my battle against him." I shrugged.

"Go for it it'll provide me and Minato more entertainment. Alright see you guys. Let me know if it's something you want." Rick then disappeared.

I stared at the woman who I had my first crush or second. I still can't decide between her or Mitsuki. Hinata and Sakura are tied each other too. But that doesn't matter now. I'm staring at Kushina Uzumaki. The Red hot blooded habareno. Also known as the red death. My heart was beating real fast as I was staring at her. I could hear Mitsuki giggling at my as I was mesmerized by her beautiful violet eyes.

In Kushina's perspective, she was absolutely happy to finally be here with Dash. After they met the for the first time. She was watching him with Rick and Minato. She learned more about the kind of person he was. His determination to get strong and to protect those he cherished. She heard him say how much he looked forward to seeing her and how much he loved her constantly. The more she heard it, the more she began to miss him. She felt her feelings for him grow. She knew she would always love Minato but perhaps it was time to live life again and move on. Kushina wanted to be here with him and the girls. They looked as if they were one happy family and they included her in it. It made her happy how accepting Hinata and Sakura was of her. She stared at the man she loved who was sitting next to her best friend. Kushina then jumped in his lap and kissed the hell of him.

I wasn't expecting her to do that but I returned the kiss. Our kiss was very heated. Our tongues fought for dominance against each other. Silvia was falling from the corner of our mouths. I squeezed her ass hard. She moaned into the kiss and started grinding on my dick.

Mitsuki was smirking at what was going on and decided to disappear into the seal to give them some time to each other. She would come back once they were done.

Kushina started to rip my haori off. She then took off all of her clothes and only left her bra and underwear on. I took off my pants and only had my boxers on. She then hopped back into my lap and started to kiss me again. Our kiss was passionate. She then roamed her hand into my boxers and started to give me a hand job. I groaned a bit at the feeling of her hands and put my hands inside her underwear and groped her bare ass. She moaned into the kiss. Eventually all of we were both fully naked. Kushina was grinding on me. The red head was getting wetter and wetter as I could feel her pussy dripping on my dick.

Kushina then broke the kiss. "The hell with foreplay we can do that later I want you inside of me now. I've been craving you ever since you left Dash-kun." She said in a sexy tone.

"Fuck then ride me like no tomorrow Kushi-chan." I said.

She then aligned us together and slid on my dick. Kushina was riding me fast as hell right from the beginning. The red head was moaning loudly.

"Do you like how I ride your big fat dick Dash-kun. I've been wanting it for so long now." She moaned.

I had my hands on her ass while matching her hips. "You don't know how much I've always dreamt of doing this baby." I replied.

"Well I won't disappoint dear." She then raised her hips up more and slammed down on to my dick harder. Our skin was clapping against each other.

I pulled her into a heated kiss. I didn't give her a chance to fight for dominance as I took over her whole mouth. She was bouncing on my dick like crazy. He pussy even better than how I imagined it to. She was tight too. I was grateful that she had a large amount of stamina just like me.

We fucked in that position for like 10mins but it felt like hours to us. We kissed and dirty talked like crazy. Soon I felt myself about to cum. "Kushina I'm about to cum inside of you wet pussy. Do you want me to spray my hot cum inside of your womb." I said to her with my voice filled with love and lust.

"Oh fuck yes baby please do. I want you to give me everything. I'm going to cum with you." She replied.

A few minutes later we both came hard. I sprayed my load deep inside of her womb. Once we were done. She hopped off of me and put her knees on the couch. Then faced the opposite way. She moved her hips letting me know she wanted more.

So I gave her more and starting fucking her doggy style. I plunged my dick deep inside of her pussy and began pounding it.

I was going full throttle from the jump. I smacked her ass hard and pulled her beautiful red hair. I was enjoying myself too much. Between her and Mitsuki I can't decide who's pussy feel the best.

Kushina was moaning loudly. This is what she wanted. To be pounded by Dash like no tomorrow. To her, he outclassed Minato by far in sex. She's never felt this good before.

We fucked like rabbits in that position for awhile. I couldn't get enough of it. It felt too good for me to stop. I could hear Mitsuki fingering herself inside the seal.

"Dash-kun I want you to cum in my mouth. Please I want to taste your seed." Kushina told him.

"Anything for you babe." I kept pounding her until I felt myself about to cum. I felt her pussy squeeze me tight. Kushina moaned very loud as she came the best orgasm she's ever had. I pulled out of her and she turned around quickly and started sucking my dick.

She deep throated me every time. I wanted to enjoy this for as long as I could so I held back my orgasm. She stopped sucking my dick then began to suck my balls as she stroked my dick.

"Fuck this feels amazing." I moaned out.

"Mmm cum for me Dash-kun. Please cum for me sweetie." She said seductively as she started sucking my dick again.

I finally released everything I was holding back in her mouth. She swallowed it with her eyes closed as she was drinking something very delicious. I guess my cum was just that good because Mitsuki does the same thing sorta.

Once I finished cumming I pulled myself out of her mouth and sat on the couch. I pulled Kushina into my lap and held her close to me. She put her head on my shoulder.

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence. The silence was very comforting. I ran my hair through her crimson locks. I wasn't expecting to have sex with her right off the bat. But I wasn't going to complain. I'm truly grateful towards Minato for giving me permission to love this woman.

Kushina was happy. Her stomach was filled with warm cum and the man she loved was holding her in his arms. Now she could live her life with him and the others. It was perfect.

"So did you miss me Dash-kun?" She broke the silence.

"Of course I did. Not a day went by when I didn't think about you. I was counting down the days. You don't know how happy I was when Rick told me you were coming a month early. Even then it still felt like the wait was too long." I told her.

"Aw I'm touched you feel so strongly about me. I feel the same. Ever since the day you left. My mind always wondered about you. I watched how you were living while I was still dead. A part of me was jealous that I couldn't be there with you. For some reason the more I learned by watching you. The more I fell in love with you. It made my heart burst with joy every time whenever I heard you mention my name. I wasn't planning on having sex with you until later on but once I had seen you right in front of me. I became horny in an instant. I couldn't keep myself from you any longer. I'm so happy to finally be with you all." Kushina voiced.

"And we all feel the same, especially me." I added.

"So I see that you have a very high talent in fuinjustu. Honestly being an Uzumaki. It turned me on to see how much you're invested in it." She said.

I laughed at her remark. "I'm glad it did. Yes so it would seem I do. From what me and Mitsuki gathered. It's part of me technically being yours and Minato's son. So that's two seals masters with one of them being an Uzumaki. Rick adding his own personal perks to my body. And it would seem that it's also just me being me. This stuff just comes natural to me. Add all of that together. You get an brilliant mind in fuinjutsu. I'm still not as good as you, Minato or Mitsuki. But I'll be close or surpassed Jiraiya's level by the time the chunin exams start. By the way he's so getting his ass kicked once I meet him. Hope you don't mind." I told her.

"Not at all. I'm going to do the same to him as well. That baka not checking up on Naruto. Hell I'm sure Sarutobi probably has informed him about you and he still didn't show up to at least help you out somewhat. Oh he's so getting it for me once I get my hands on it." Kushina said a bit angry.

I kissed her and said. "Enough about that old pervert. Let's just focus on each other for now." I said.

"Yeah let's." Mitsuki voiced.

Me and Kushina both looked to see Mitsuki sitting on a different couch next to this one. "How long have you've been out?" I asked.

"About 2 minutes tops. So not long at all. I'm glad to see you two had fun. Even though we had sex a couple hours ago. I still want more of you Dash-koi." Mitsuki admitted.

"Hai Hai I know don't worry we'll go at it again." I reassured her.

Kushina just stared at her best friend. Mitsuki stared right back and stood up and smiled. She opened her arms and had tears coming out of her eyes. Kushina also had tears coming out of her eyes and jumped off of me and tackled Suki into a tight hug. The red head cried into the demoness shoulder. While Mitsuki just comforted her and held her tight. I decided to keep quiet and let them have their moment.

Kushina raised her head up. "K-Kurama-chan..." she uttered out.

"It's Mitsuki now Kushina-chan. You should know this by now." Mitsuki replied with a smile.

"I-I know it just came out. I just can't believe I'm really seeing you again. I was heartbroken that I had to leave you. When you were extracted out of me. Even though I was in pain. I felt like I was missing a part of me. I felt so alone." Kushina voiced.

A few more tears escaped Mitsuki's eyes. "Yes I felt the same. Truth be told I was a bit scared while I was put under the genjutsu. Once it broke I was just so mad at that masked uchiha bastard. I wasn't in my right mind after it broke. I'm sorry for causing you and Minato to die Kushi-chan." Mitsuki broke down to her best friend.

Kushina kissed Mitsuki on the lips which gave me a boner. "It's ok I told you I was never upset with you. I know you didn't really mean to try to kill Naruto. But that's all in the past now. Naruto is at peace and we're back together again. And we get to share the same man together as well." She told the demoness.

"Yes you're right about that. I see your enjoyed your time with him." Suki said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah, Minato never fucked me like that. As much as he tried to keep up. I always did have more stamina than he did. He wasn't as big as Dash either so there's that." Kushina replied with a smirk of her own.

The girls caught up with one another. For the most part we just hung out at the house for the day. Sleeping was more comfortable since I was sleeping with both Kushina and Mitsuki. Now all I have to do is wait for Hinata and Sakura it'll be better than perfect.

Speaking of them two. The next day they met Kushina. They were very happy to see her and gave her a hug. Kushina returned their hugs. They welcomed her to the family and Kushina cried tears of joy as she hugged them tighter.

We spent the whole next month training with each other. Kushina met with Sarutobi during that time and he welcomed her back with open arms. The same goes for all of her friends she had before she died. The month was very entertaining. I had to go up against both Mitsuki and Kushina in a 2 on 1 sword fight almost every day. They said I was good but it was time for me to take it up a level. The came at me with the intent to kill. I had to fight for my life against them two. I suffered a lot of cuts and stabs that healed up very quickly. The same was said for taijutsu as well. It was always 2 on 1. I got my ass handed to me many times by these two. They decided to spar with the girls one by one because they didn't have the same adaptability as me. But they still got their asses handed to them as well. Kushina helped me with my water affinity and she was a huge help along with Mitsuki in my fuinjustu studies. She taught me and the girls so much in just one month.

Kushina and Mitsuki was able to convince Sarutobi to let us go and fight some more bandits to build our experience up. We went out on unofficial mission two times. One time we even ran into a B-ranked missing nin. Kushina and Mitsuki decided to let me and the girls handle it.

With our phenomenal teamwork. The guy didn't know what hit him. Sakura was the one who delivered the killing blow. Thanks to Kushina. Since she knew how Tsunade's strength technique worked better than me or Mitsuki did. She was able to help Sakura create more destruction with her fist better than what me and Suki could. That's not to say Sakura wasn't causing heavy damage while we were helping her. It's just that Kushina helped her gained more destructive power.

Hinata was able to increase the distance of her byakugan. She said her father was able to see as far as 8km. Now Hinata was able to see 16km and was only improving. Mitsuki told her that every many generations that it was a Hyuga who was able to unlock the second level of the byakugan. She told Hinata that she showed the signs of having that second level. All Hinata needed to do was train more. Hinata learned 5 lightning style ninjustus along with 2 fire style and 1 water and earth style. Sakura learned more on medical ninjutsu. Then learned 4 fire style ninjustus with 1 wind style and 1 earth style. I myself was a chakra powerhouse so let's just say I've learned quite the number of elemental ninjutsu. My fuinjustu is what I was most proud out of all of my skills. I was able to upgrade three levels in one month thanks to my clones, Kushina and Mitsuki. Now I'm on level 5 in sealing. My bloodlines were coming along as well.

I met with Zangetsu. Turns out it was actually hollow Ichigo and Old man Zangetsu. When I asked them why were both of them here. They said both spirits are infused with the zanpaktou. I just shrugged since it really didn't matter to me. Hollow Ichigo said he respected me surprisingly because he knew I wasn't weak. So he wasn't going to bother trying to take over me. He told me he would teach me how to unleash the black getsuga tensho once I learn how to unlock my bankai. Thankfully I was close to doing so thanks to old man Zangetsu teaching me how to use the sword. He sparred with me a few times whenever I wasn't training with the girls. He did teach me how to unleash the blue getsuga tensho. My ki bloodline was coming together good too. I could now fire off ki blast with ease. I even tried the kamehameha wave and it worked. I taught myself how to fly using my ki and to fly at high speeds. I still wanted to learn how to use the hiraishin though because it was a badass technique. And you could use it as a badass entrance. The gravity seals helped our speed tremendously too. Sakura and Hinata were now high chunin speed. While I was low to mid jounin.

Overall everybody was happy with how far we were coming along. Kushina and Mitsuki told us how proud of us they were. During the month Sakura and Hinata stayed the night at the house with the rest of us several times. It was now a second home to them. I had added their blood and chakra signature to the blood seal that allows entrance inside awhile ago. Did the same for Kushina the second day she was here.

I can say now we were all one happy family. We cared about each other. And to my absolute surprise. The girls all were attracted to one another. Meaning they did sexual things to each other. Although Sakura and Hinata wanted to give their official virginities to me. We still did foreplay with each other but they said they wanted to wait until after our first official C-rank to have sex. When I tell you how did a guy like me get lucky enough to have 4 sexy goddesses who were gay for each other. I couldn't even explain it myself. I was just happy that it worked out this way.

Now Kakashi was informed of our unofficial missions. He didn't have a problem with it since he knew that it was best to get your first kill over with in the beginning of your shinobi career. He was also very impressed we took down a missing nin. He would come over sometimes to just hangout. I even showed him my game system. I taught him how to play it. We mainly played fighting games against each other. Me and the silver haired jounin grew close with one another. He grew close to the family as a whole. He was glad to see Kushina again and apologized many times for not doing enough for Naruto. But Kushina just gave him a hug and told him he did more than what most did. Especially his so called godfather.

Kakashi told us on Sasuke's progress. Kakashi told us that he half-assed Sasuke's training because he was always demanding shit. While Kakashi did give him some ninjutsu to learn through the last 2 months. It wasn't much. He said that Sasuke had asked why did we seem so much stronger than him. Kakashi said that he told him that we were all training together. We still had our team meetings. Kakashi still only taught us the bare minimum but he knew of our real skills. He didn't want to intentionally hinder Sasuke. But the guy was an asshole. I mean a real fucking asshole at that. He always demanding things from Kakashi. While Kakashi sometimes tried to put his foot down. The jounin sensei still couldn't get it through the avengers head on to be a team player and to let go of his hatred.

The Uchiha stayed saying how only his hate would make him strong enough to kill Itachi. I still couldn't believe he actually believed that bullshit Itachi told him til this day. I mean did he never not question whether hatred was the way to go? Or did it even make any sense what Itachi had told him? I guess not.

Sasuke being the dick that he is. Still sometimes intended to let his pride get in his way. Always bragging about how great the Uchiha were and tried to belittle us all the time. He got his ass kicked by me, Hinata, Sakura, Kushina and Mitsuki multiple times. Only once from Kushina and Mitsuki because he really said something that pissed them off.

In my opinion the guys just liked getting his ass kicked. I sometimes wondered how he felt on being then weakest member of the team. Honestly though I couldn't wait until he activated his sharingan so he can brag how much better he is than everyone so I can laugh at his face.

Days went on and it was finally time for our first official C-rank turning A-rank mission. Me and Rick let both Kakashi and Saru know about it ahead of time. Now it was me and my team standing in front of the old monkey waiting on his orders.

"You 5 are to guard the bridge builder Tazuna until he completes his bridge. Come in Tazuna." Hiruzen called out to him.

Tazuna walked in having a pointed hat on his head. He looked at us and said. "Hmm well at least most of you look capable enough. Alright when do we leave." He asked.

"We'll leave in an hour. Now team go and get packed up and meet at the main gate." Kakashi instructed.

We all went to go pack. Hinata and Sakura went to go inform their parents about their mission while I went to the mansion to get myself packed. I stored everything I needed in a couple storage scrolls. Zangetsu was sealed on a seal on my arm so I wouldn't have to carry it on my back all the time. I put my scrolls in my backpack. I decided that I was going to start working on the rasengan while being on this mission. According to both Kushina and Suki. I had more than enough chakra control to learn it quickly. I knew the steps to it thanks to watching the show from my old world and Minato notes on it. I even sealed some water balloons and rubber balls to help out if I needed them.

I told Kushina and Mitsuki about the mission. They wish me luck and told me to tell the girls the same. I asked if Mitsuki was going to come but she said she was going to stay here with Kushina. Kushina was still a very strong ninja. Even stronger than Kakashi who was considered the strongest jounin. She was about kage level but she wanted to reach a higher level. Kushina was going to become a jounin again so she would be able to do missions with us. Plus she wanted to be extra prepared for the upcoming invasion. Mitsuki said the reason she was staying her was to help Kushina train and keep her company. She said if I was in trouble that she would know and come help out. But she highly doubted that she would have too. She believed in me, Sakura and Hinata. Kushina agreed with her and said we would be fine. Even if a few missing nins so happen to show up.

I kissed both of them. Each kiss still felt like electricity to me. I told them that I wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible to come back to them. They gave me another kiss and told me that to don't forget that I still had Hinata and Sakura there. Which I was happy to have since I loved them both dearly and it was increasing everyday.

Eventually it was time for me to head to the gates. I met up with my midnight and pink delights. We were all excited to finally test ourselves against the real world officially so we could start making a name for ourselves.


End file.
